She Returns
by tstar785
Summary: Hermione and Blaise started dating after Hogwarts, but then something happened and she had to leave him so that they could both live. Can they reconnect years later, when she returns with a surprise? The rating may change later on
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

_April 10 2000_

Hermione and Blaise had been dating for just over a year now. Blaise was certain he was going to propose to her either at Christmas or on New Year's Eve.

"Hi Bella, I'm home, how are?" Blaise asked he walked into their living room and saw her sitting on the lounge reading a book.

"Hey, I'm good and you? How was work?" she asked kissing his cheek.

"oh it was dreadful" groaned Blaise as he kissed her on the lips.

"Why?" she asked in confusion.

"Do you know how many times they change the same law over and over again? Just to suit a particular case, it's becoming difficult to remember" Blaise was nearing the end of his Magical Law studies with the department of Magical Law.

Hermione meanwhile worked for the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable.

"Oh is that so?" Hermione asked coyly as she slid onto Blaise's lap so she was straddling him.

"Yes" he groaned throwing his head back in defeat.

"What if there was a way I could help you study with fantastic rewards?" she asked in seductively husky tone.

Blaise looked her in the eye, "Just what sort of rewards are we talking about Miss Granger?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Instead of replying, Hermione leaned forward and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

"Well?" she asked him a whisper.

"I say that would be great fantastic reward indeed" he replied before kissing her again passionately.

_May 18 2000_

_"_That was amazing" said Hermione as she caught her breath.

She was naked and straddling Blaise, they had spent most of the evening celebrating the end of his exams by making love.

"It was amazing indeed, you are so beautiful, I love you much" he said propping himself up on his elbows.

"I love you too" she replied leaning forward to kiss him, before rolling off him and snuggling to his side before they fell asleep.

_June 2, 2000_

Hermione was at her desk when and envelope arrived for her, she opened it to find a piece of parchment folded inside, she unfolded it and read.

_This is your last warning Mudblood. Stay away from Zabini, purebloods and dirty flith like you don't mix. If you don't leave him, prepare to lose him forever._

This was the fifth message she had received like this in the past two weeks. She hadn't told anyone about this. Hermione had heard from Harry, who was now an Auror, that there were a group of Death Eaters staring up again. She didn't want to lose her life and she didn't want Blaise to die for her.

Her decision was finally made.

_June 3, 2000_

It was the end of Blaise's graduation Dinner at the Ministry Ballroom.

Hermione knew she was going to leave him tonight and it broke her heart.

"Love, I'm feeling tired, I think I might head back home, I'll see you soon" she told him.

"Well, should I come with you?' he asked out of concern.

"No love, I'll be okay, you stay, I'll see you at home" she kissed goodbye on the lips, their final kiss. She said her goodbyes to his Slytherin friends including Draco and Pansy, then to Harry, Ron, Dean and Ginny. She stumbled out of the fireplace in their flat before rushing to change out of her evening dress into more comfortable clothing before grabbing her suitcase, writing him a note and leaving their flat.

A little later when Blaise got home, he was shocked to find it empty, then he found her note on the kitchen counter.

_ Blaise_

_I'm sorry to do this to you my love, but it is because I love you so much that I must leave you. I cannot have you lose your life for me. I've been receiving notes with threats made against our relationship, and this is the only way we can both remain alive. Know that I will love you forever._

_Yours forever_

_Hermione x_

He rushed to their bedroom and searched through her side of the wardrobe and found the first threatening letter she received, he immediately flooed to Harry's to tell him what had happened.

_July 31, 2000_

Hermione sat in her hotel room in Paris, today was Harry's 20th birthday, she had considered sending him a card, but thought it was better that not draw any attention to herself.

She got up off the bed and opened the paper bag she had picked up from the chemist. She was late for the first time ever and she was freaking out. What if she was pregnant, what would she do then? She took out the pregnancy test and went into the bathroom and did the test. She waited for the 3 minutes to pass and looked the test and then the guide on the box. She was pregnant, pregnant, alone and scared. She curled up on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

_August 7__th__, 2000 – lunch time._

She just walked out of the local Medical Centre near to her hotel. She had just confirmed she was just over two months pregnant. The loneliness was killing her and she needed to tell someone she was okay. She got back to hotel room and wrote a note before heading into wizarding side of Paris to the owl post office.

_August 8__th__, 2000_

A loud noise awoke the residents of apartment 15C, in an apartment block in Wimbledon, London.

Ginny rose out of bed and walked over to the window and opened it allowing the Owl to come in. He flew in and landed on top of the dresser.

"Who's that from?" Dean asked his girlfriend.

"Don't know love" she replied walking over to the owl and retrieving the letter from his foot.

She unfolded the letter and immediately recognised, it was written in Pen rather than quill ink. Only one person she knew wrote in Pen, Hermione.

"Oh My God Dean, Hermione has sent a note, here listen to this" she rushed over and sat on his side of the bed.

"Dear Ginny, I know this must come as a shock to you. I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay, I'm keeping well. I miss you all so much, but I cannot return out of fear. Please tell Blaise that I love him so much and I miss him the most. If you could, please visit my parents and tell them that I am well, I would be most grateful for that.

Love Hermione

P.S Happy Birthday for the 11th"

"Blimey, Dean, we have to show this to the others"

They both raced around their apartment to change their clothes before making their way to Harry's.

"Harry, Harry? Are you here?" Ginny called out as she and Dean arrived at 12 Grimmauld place.

Astoria, Harry's girlfriend raced into the room.

"Hey Ginny, Harry's just at the shops, what's wrong?"

"I received a letter from Hermione this morning, that I need to tell him about" the red head replied.

"Oh my goodness, she's okay, let me call him and get him back here" replied Astoria as she went to find her mobile phone.

"I better get Blaise here too" said Dean as he stepped back into the floo.

When Harry and Blaise arrived at Grimmauld place, they looked over the letter and decided they should head to wherever Hermione had sent the letter from.

After using a trace spell, Harry had worked out she had sent it from Paris. However, by the time they got there Hermione had already moved on. They had missed her by a few hours.

_February 23, 2001_

Hermione was now on Maternity leave from her job at the offices of Geneva's daily paper. At 11am, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and immediately called her next door neighbour. A few hours later, she gave birth with Anna, her neighbour and friend by her side.

As she looked into her daughter's eyes, she knew she had left for the right reason, so Allison Marie Granger could be born. Ally had her mother's chocolate brown curls and eyes to match with a tanned complexion but with the rest of her facial features belonging to Blaise.

_November 5, 2001_

Hermione and Ally said goodbye to Anna and Switzerland and moved to LA where Hermione had been offered a job with the LA Times. It was also at this time that Hermione had joined the nearby gym to work off her baby weight.

It had been over a year, since had contacted her friends or her parents and she regretted it terribly, but from what she heard, Theo Nott and his gang of death eaters were still terrorising the Muggle Borns of Britain and parts of Europe and decided not to contact any of them.

_January 2002_

With Ally now the stage of standing, Hermione had to baby proof her Condo with an array of locking her cupboards and drawers and placed protection charms on her furniture so her daughter would not face any trouble when she started to walk.

Also, having worked off a good chuck of her baby weight, she caught the eye of a few modelling agents and started modelling for some US magazines.

_April 2004_

Ally now just over three years old, started showing signs of magic and Hermione unfortunately had to pull her out of her muggle pre-school. Her daughter was very upset with this. Hermione and Allison moved to the wizarding part of LA, where Hermione started Modelling for US Magical Monthly, national fashion magazine for wizarding community.

Hermione did date a few American wizards during this time, but those relationships never last long, as she always thought they were never right for her daughter.

_July 2005_

After nearly a year of Modelling for the wizarding Brand _BeWitched_ she finally met the head designer, who was overseeing the launch of their lingerie collection in the US.

Hermione stood there in her dressing gown stared in shock at the familiar witch.

"Daphne Greengrass?" the Brunette asked the other witch in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**And now we fast forward a little bit in time...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_June 2006_

_"So are you excited to see mummy on TV?" _Ron Weasley asked his three year old son Adam.

The little boy with orange hair and his mother's dark blue eyes nodded before returning to eating his breakfast cereal.

"Morning love" Daphne Weasley greeted her husband as she entered their kitchen holding their six month old daughter Cynthia on her hip.

"Hey love, and hello princess" Ron replied kissing Daphne then tickling Cynthia's tummy.

"Hi mummy" Adam smiled at his mother.

"Morning darling, are you going to finish all your cereal for me?" Daphne asked him.

"Yes then we go to Grandma's?" he asked in response.

"Yep, then do you know what's happening?" Ron asked him.

Adam shook his head.

Ron sat next to him at the dining table "Well then I'll pick you and your sister up after I finish work, we'll come home and then your Uncles and Aunts will come over and we'll see mummy on WizVision (The magical equivalent of Television)"

"You on TV mummy?" he asked her.

"Yep my baby boy, I'll be on TV"

"Wow" he smiled

"C'mon champ lets go get you cleaned up, and mum will take you to Grandma Molly's" Ron told Adam.

"Do you think I'll be okay?" Daphne asked her husband.

He walked over to her and leaned in and kissed her "You my brilliant will be wonderful, Lavender has never had a better guest than you"

Daphne was going to be a guest on Lavender Davies (nee Brown) evening show 'Evening Wrap" tonight . She wasn't so much nervous for the actual interview with Lavender, they knew each other well, Daphne was more nervous because she was bringing a guest along.

* * *

><p>That evening not long after Ron got home with the kids and put Cynthia down for her nap and gave Adam a bath, the doorbell rang.<p>

He went to answer it with his son trailing behind him.

"Hey Harry, Astoria, kids" he greeted his best friend and his wife and their two sons.

"Hi Uncle Ron" said Albus potter who was going to turn three in a few days time.

"Hey mate" Harry shook Ron's hand and led his son's inside.

"Hello Ron, how was my sister this morning?" Astoria asked her brother in law.

"She was a bit nervous, but I told her she would do fine, how's the baby going?" he asked referring to her pregnancy.

"Oh, I'm okay, except for weird cravings like cheese and cucumbers" laughed Astoria as she walked into living room.

"Daph wanted to chili sauce with her ice cream when she was pregnant with Cynthia" chuckled Ron.

He heard crying coming from another room.

"Uh-oh, looks like someone heard us talking about her, be right back guys" he said dashing out of the room attend to his daughter.

Meanwhile Adam and his cousins were playing their dragon toys, Harry charmed them so roared like real dragons but didn't breathe fire.

A little while later Ron walked in carrying Cynthia.

"Ah there's my favourite niece" said Harry standing up to take her from Ron.

"Love, she's your only Niece, biologically anyway" Astoria told her husband.

Harry waved it off as she started to play with the baby.

The doorbell rang again, Ron welcomed his guests and walked back into the living room, followed by Draco, his wife Tracey Malfoy (nee Davis) and their two and half year old son Orion.

"Hey Orion, do you want to play with the boys?" Ron asked the blond haired boy, pointing to where his son and nephews were playing.

Orion nodded his head as Ron guided him over to the boys.

"How have you been?" Tracey asked Harry and Astoria, as Draco took Cynthia and started to play with her making sparks appear the end of his wand.

"We've been good, how is the department of Mysteries going?" Harry asked the witch.

"Oh not bad thanks" came Tracey's reply.

"Malfoy I hope, you've been working well to keep my money safe at Gringott's" Harry told the blond wizard.

"Oh don't worry Potter, your money is safe in my hands"

"That's what I'm worried about" Harry said quietly but Astoria heard him and pinched his arm.

"Ouch!"

James and Albus both laughed at their parents.

"Okay here are some snacks" said Ron placing down bowls of both Muggle and Wizard snacks on the coffee table.

"What time is the show on?"

"It starts at 6pm" Tracey answered Astoria.

"Well I hope the others get here soon" commented Ron.

"Ah-ha, that must be them" he said hearing the doorbell ring again.

Ginny, Dean and their kids walked into the room, along with Blaise who was still single.

"Hello everyone" Blaise greeted them all.

"Uncle Blaise" all four boys who were playing with the dragon toys ran over to him.

He crouched down and hugged them all.

"With a reception like that, he needs to have kids of his own" Tracey told her husband who nodded.

Ginny and Dean's daughter Mia was standing next to Astoria, who turned to little girl and said hello to her through sign language. Four year old Mia Grace Thomas had been born deaf, both her parents were upset by this but vowed to make her life as easy as possible, so at age of three, she had a Cochlear Implant installed in her right ear. She could hear things around here but would still occasionally use sign language.

Mia then turned to Harry and smiled at him, before signing him about her day at pre-school.

"She built an great sandcastle" Dean told Harry.

"Did you? Well you will have to show me how do that one time?" Harry told the little girl with dark brown hair and light brown eyes like Ginny's

Xavier Dean Thomas, Mia's younger brother. was busy telling his Uncle Ron about his day with his Grandmother.

"How's work going Zabini?" Draco asked his best friend.

"Pretty good actually, my promotion will come through next month"

"Hey that's fantastic, congratulations" Harry said shaking his hand followed by Dean.

"What's fantastic?" came Pansy Longbottom's voice as she walked into the room carrying her two year old daughter Nicole Alice Longbottom.

"Oh Blaise was just telling us about his promotion" Ginny replied before taking Nicole from her arms and saying hello to Neville.

"Oh well done Blaise" Pansy told him with a hug.

"Neville, how are the kids of Hogwarts treating you?" Dean asked his fellow Gryffindor.

"Some of them are very good, others are just damn annoying" he said the last part quietly hoping the little kids in the room would pick up on his bad language.

"Just wait until, these ones go there" Draco said gesturing Orion and the other kids in the room.

Ron switched on the TV just in time to see the opening credits of Evening wrap start up.

The parents pulled their kids into their laps and told them to be quiet.

_"Well good evening everyone, nice of you to join me for tonight's show_" said Lavender as she said down at the couch on stage.

"God, I swear I'm only watching this show to see Daphne, Lavender was just annoying in school and I still can't stand her, especially since she's Ron's ex" Ginny said to Astoria quietly.

"I heard that Gin" Ron told his sister.

_"Well tonight, we are lucky to have here the head designer of BeWitched Fashion, so let's get her on stage, Daphne Weasley" _ said Lavender introducing her guest for the evening.

"Doesn't she look great?" commented Ron as he watched is wife walk on stage.

"Of course you would say that Weasley" Draco commented sarcastically, earning a slap from Tracey on his shoulder.

"If you didn't think she looked great, I'd be worried" Ginny told her brother as Dean tried to hide his laughter from the side of his wife.

Lavender and Daphne continued to talk about the BeWitched fashion line, highlighting all the achievements Daphne had achieved. Towards the interview before Lavender could wrap up, the former Slytherin interrupted her.

_DW: "Sorry to interrupt you Lavender, can I just say something?"_

_LD: "Oh sure, go ahead"_

_DW: "Well just over a year ago now, I ran into a former class mate of ours in LA when I was launching our lingerie range over there. She is now back for a visit to England and she is back stage"_

This got Lavender's attention. "_Which former classmate of ours is this?" _she asked her guest.

Daphne leaned forward and whispered something in Lavender's ear. The former Gryffindor's widened in surprise.

"Really?"

Daphne nodded.

"Oh I wonder who it is?" Pansy wondered out aloud.

Mia looked up and her father in confusion, Dean told her through sign language that Aunt Daphne had a surprise for them on TV.

"It must be someone, we would never expect judging by Lavender's reaction" said Astoria.

_"So how did you run into this classmate of ours?" _Lavender asked Ginny.

_"Oh she's models for us"_ Smirked Daphne.

"Well let's get her out here. Everyone please welcome Hermione Granger" Lavender introduced her form housemate.

There were a mixture of gasps and applause from the show's studio audience.

Meanwhile back in the living room of the Weasley residence, there was silence and gasps everyone as they all watched in shock as Hermione walked on stage in strappy green figure hugging top, skinny black jeans and strappy black heels. Her hair was flowing is gorgeous chestnut curls. There was no denying she did now have the perfect body for a model.

"Oh my Merli….goodness look at Granger!" said Draco being the first to find his voice.

"Shit! she looks amazing" Ginny said looking at her best friend on screen.

"She's back finally" breathed Harry.

Everyone turned to Blaise, who was still in awe at his former love on screen with her new look.

"Mummy, what's wrong with Uncle Blaise?" James asked his mother.

"Oh honey, he's in shock darling" replied Astoria.

"I think shock is an understatement Tori" commented Pansy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked the chapter, would love a review from you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione reveals a little about her life the past five years...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

In the studio Lavender was in shock watching Hermione walk towards her, she couldn't deny the fact that she looked Hot!

"Wow Hermione, it's lovely to see you after so long" said Lavender greeting the brunette witch.

"Nice to see you too Lavender" replied Hermione as she took a seat next to Daphne.

Lavender turned to her Audience and said "Well ladies and gentlemen, this is a wonderful surprise, it's through us off guard, we will through to a commercial break and be back soon enough."

The light went off on the camera and Lavender took a deep breath before turning to the other two.

"Daph, you owe me big for springing Hermione on me like this!"

"Excuse me, I'm sure your ratings will now go up thanks me" Daphne snapped back at the blond.

"Well they better" grumbled Lavender before going back stage for a drink.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hermione asked with concern turning to the witch with dark blond hair.

"Hermione relax, I know Lavender has the rep as a big Gossip, but you don't have to reveal anything of your life now that you don't want to, anyway it helps that she's not as perceptive as you and me" Daphne replied with a wink seeing the host walk back on stage.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back the Weasley residence as the show went to a commercial break, the home viewers were still in shock.<p>

"Ron, did you….?" Ginny asked her brother.

"I know what you're going to ask and no didn't know that Daphne had met with Hermione and knew where she was for the last year" he told his sister.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Adam asked his father.

"Nothing is wrong mate, just an old friend of ours has returned, why don't I get some dinner organised for the kids" Ron said standing up and heading into the kitchen.

"What do you say we go help Uncle Ron?" Neville asked his daughter, as he walked with her slowly following the red head.

"Blaise?" Harry asked the dark skinned wizard.

"What Harry, what do you want me to say? My former girlfriend has just shown up on WizVision after six years" he told the other wizard loudy.

"Daddy, uncle Blaise is shouting at uncle Harry" Orion said burying is face in Draco's arm.

"I know mate, but he's just upset now, it will be okay"

"Ori baby, why don't you and I go look at Aunt Daphne's fish tank" Tracey said leading her son out of the room.

"I come too" Albus said following them out.

"Blaise, understandably you're upset right now, but I'm sure Daphne has her reasons for not telling us about Hermione, but please don't hate her for it and if you do meet with Hermione again, you need to understand her reasons too" Pansy said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm upset with Daphne that's for certain, but I don't hate her, as for Hermione I don't ever want to see her again, she sent one letter and that too was to Ginny not me and that was close to five years ago and not a bloody thing since"

"Mummy…" James said looking at Astoria.

"Yes I know darling, uncle Blaise said a bad word" she said patting his cheek.

"I'm going to put Xav down" Dean told his wife as he got up and carried his sleeping son out of the room.

Ron walked back in with Neville carrying Nicole and Trays of nuggets and chips following them.

"I hope the kids like chips and nuggets"

"Thanks Ron, it's very nice of you" Astoria told her brother in law, taking some in plate for her son.

"Do we have watch this still?" Blaise asked pointing at the TV.

"You don't have to, but we would like to watch and see our friend again and to see Daphne obviously" Pansy told him.

Blaise remained seated on the couch next to Harry with Nicole climbing on to his lap.

Neville and Pansy both smiled at their daughter's actions.

They then all turned back to the show which was returning back from commercials.

* * *

><p>As Hermione watched Lavender get ready to start filming again she knew she had to be careful about her answers, the last thing she wanted was the whole world fining out Ally in such a public way.<p>

"Welcome back to Evening Wrap, in case you missed it, before the break, Daphne Weasley introduced her guest to us, Hermione Granger, one third of the Golden Trio"

Daphne heard Hermione sigh next to her and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"So Hermione, Daphne told us you've been in the US for past few years, which part?" Lavender asked the Brunette.

"I've been living in LA for nearly five years" replied Hermione.

"Oh that must be quiet warm, perfect weather for you to show off your fantastic body" said Lavender.

"Oh well I suppose it is very sunny on the west coast, so I do go to the beach a fair bit" replied Hermione.

"And how did you achieve such a great figure?" Lavender asked.

"Through diet and exercise" replied the Brunette. She left out the part of stress of raising a child on your own and then chasing after her daughter as she grew up.

"So Daphne, will Hermione be modelling your biking collection for Britain?" Lavender asked the designer.

"Yes that's right, I brought along some photos of the recent photo shoot we did, if you don't mind showing them" replied the dark blond witch.

"Of course" replied Lavender sound if she had been caught off guard yet again that evening.

On screen appeared the first photo of Hermione in sky blue biking set relaxing on a towel next to a pool, wearing sunglasses.

"Holy Merlin, I wish my body looked like that" commented Ginny upon seeing the photo.

"Your body is fantastic to me' Dean whispered to her as he kissed her neck.

"That's it after this baby is born, I'm getting a body like that" commented Astoria as she looked at Harry.

Another photo appeared on screen this time there Hermione and other model relaxing at a poolside table enjoying cocktails. Hermione was wearing a scarlet coloured triangle bikini set.

"Merlin, her boobs look fantastic in that bikini" said Pansy, her eyebrows raised.

Blaise meanwhile had been looking like a fish as he stared in awe at his former love in her bikini. He quickly recovered hoping none of the others had noticed his expression.

"Daddy, why are you covering my eyes?" Orion asked Draco.

"What? Oh right sorry son" Draco stumbled as he took his hand off his son's eyes.

"Don't get me wrong, I find Daphne sexy, but Hermione is damn fine" said Ron.

"There's no denying that" said Ginny as the shot changed on the show changed to the three witches on stage again.

"So with a body like Hermione, is there a man in your life?" Lavender asked her.

Both Draco and Harry saw Blaise sit up at her question, but didn't say anything

Hermione took a deep breath before answering. "No there isn't, I did date a one or two men in LA but it was only short term"

"Well, hopefully that changes for you soon, and what brought you back to England?"

"My parents wedding anniversary is this weekend" replied Hermione.

"Well I hope you have a lovely visit, we should catch up again" said Lavender politely.

Hermione smiled back at her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, that was another fantastic show tonight of Evening wrap, thank you for joining me" Lavender said looking into the camera signing off for her show and the camera light went off.

Lavender turned to both ladies "I'm really sorry, but I need to leave right away, I'm running late for my in-law's anniversary dinner, Roger is probably mad at me"

"Davies?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I'm Lavender Davies, didn't you tell her?" she said looking at Daphne.

"No I only told her I'm married to Ron and about Astoria and Harry" replied Daphne.

"Oh well, it was nice seeing, you Daph still owe me, perhaps lunch?" Lavender said she dashed off to her dressing room.

"Yeah perhaps"

"She hasn't changed I see, and when did she marry Roger Davies?" Hermione asked.

"Oh in January 2001, after dating for only two months, we're all surprise they've lasted this long and have a daughter together" replied Daphne.

"A daughter really?"

"Yes, Cassidy Violet Davies, I think she just turned four last month"

"Well I've certainly had an evening, I should going back to the hotel" said Hermione.

"Which Hotel is it?"

"Now I've told you before, this was a one-time only appearance in the magical world of Britain during my visit back here to see my parents, I'm sorry I can't tell you which hotel it is, only it's a Muggle one"

"Hermione, I know you said you don't want to make a big fuss about this, but you are Hermione Granger, the great war heroine there's no denying that, you have to at least see Ron and Harry, they were or perhaps still are your best friends."

"Yes they will always be my best friends, I'm sorry Daphne, I just can't go back yet, and especially with Allison. Goodnight" and with that she walked away towards the exit.

Daphne spotted a house elf nearby packing away set decorations.

"Hello" she said approaching him.

He turned around and looked up at her. "Hello Mrs Weasley, how may Snap help you?"

"Well Snap, do you know how Miss Granger was going back to her hotel?" she asked the little creature.

"Well, I did see a long white car outside, perhaps that was for her. Miss Granger is very beautiful and very good for elves like me"

"You mean a limo Snap?"

He nodded "Yes, that's what it is called"

"Thank you Snap, and yes Hermione has been very good for elves like yourself"

Snap smiled at her before apparating out of the hallway.

"No to go home and face the music" Daphne told herself as she walked to the car park.

* * *

><p>Daphne pulled her white Mercedes hatchback into the driveway of her house and got out and opened the front door.<p>

She walked into the kitchen to find most of the adults standing out their kitchen island some nursing cup of tea.

"Hello Love, you were fantastic" said Ron approaching her with a hug and kiss.

"Thank you love, how were the kids?" she knew her friends where upset with her and were ready to hound her with questions but her first priority would always be her kids.

"They were fantastic, Cynthia is starting to teeth I think" replied her husband.

"Okay I know you are all upset with me, but let me tell you it wasn't easy for me to convince Hermione to come on Lavender's show, nor what is easy for her to do, despite being the brave Gryffindor and everything. I know I shouldn't have kept my contact with her from you guys for so long but I promised her I wouldn't say anything." Daphne told the others.

"But how could you Daphne?" Pansy asked her. Neville had already returned home with their daughter.

"Pans, everyone, we all know why she left, she ended up in the US, where she had a life established by the time I found her, I didn't want to jeopardise my friendship with her but rushing things and betraying her" Daphne replied taking her cup of tea from Ron.

"I think should go talk to Blaise. I have to get home no doubt Tori is struggling to put the boys to bed" Harry told his sister in law.

Daphne thanked him for watching her on TV and walked into lounge room where Blaise was sitting on the sofa.

He saw her walking in and stood up to leave the room.

"Blaise, wait please, I'm really sorry…"

"Daphne, I'm sorry I just can't talk to you right now" he told her bitterly and left the house.

She could hear him speeding out of their street and broke down on the lounge in tears.

"Hey love, don't cry he's upset with you right now, but give him time he's obviously in shock, he just needs time, he'll come around soon" Ron told her he put his arm around her.

* * *

><p>AN: I would appreciate your review. Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Daphne and Ron were at their dining table enjoying breakfast while the kids were still asleep.

"Love, do you think your mother will be upset with me for keeping my contact with Hermione a secret?" Daphne asked him looking up from her plate of fried eggs.

Ron put down the Daily Prophet and shuffled over to the chair next to his wife.

"Daph, I can drop the kids off today if you're worried about that?"

"No it's okay I'll do it, I mean I will have to face her eventually right?"

Ron nodded and kissed her hair.

"I love you"

"I love you too" she replied.

"Ron, there is something else you should know, but I'm a bit afraid to tell you for you reaction"

Ron looked worried for a moment "You're not pregnant again are you?"

"No love, I'm not, don't worry" she replied with a slight giggle before composing herself again.

"Okay then, is it something to do with Hermione?" he asked her.

Daphne nodded, she looked away momentarily before she looked back at him.

"Ron, Hermione has a child, a daughter"

He was silent for a moment absorbing his wife's news.

"Really a daughter? Wow, how old?"

"Um, I think she would be five now" Daphne replied bitting her lip.

"Five? So…" she could tell he was doing the calculations in his mind.

"Is she Blaise's daughter isn't she?" Ron asked his wife.

"Yes she is, I've never met her, Hermione showed me a photo once, her name is Ally or Allison. God Blaise is going to be even more upset with me now" Daphne said throwing her head in her hands.

Ron rubbed her back gently "Love, don't cry, please, there, there it will be okay, just give it time" he said enveloping her in a hug.

"What am I going to do?" she asked looking at him through her tears.

"You are going to be Daphne Weasley, my amazingly sexy wife, a wonderful mother to our children, head designer of a world famous brand and you are going to kick some ass today and everyday" Ron told her

"Yeah, but first I have face one Molly Weasley" she said quietly.

"True, but I know you can handle her" Ron said kissing her on the lips.

"Please don't tell anyone about Hermione's daughter" Daphne pleaded with her husband.

"Don't worry love, I won't tell anyone" Ron reassured her.

"Mummy? Cythi crying" they could hear their son Adam yell from upstairs.

"Well looks like our day is starting" Laughed Ron, picking up their breakfast dishes.

Daphne kissed him again before going upstairs.

Later in the day Daphne was working in her office at BeWitched Fashion when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" she called out to the knocker.

The door opened and in walked Ginny and Dean Thomas.

"Hey Guys" Daphne said greeting them both a with a kiss and hug.

"Hey Daph, we hoped you would be in" Dean told her.

"Listen Daph, we just wanted to tell you, that we aren't upset with you for keeping Hermione from us, we know what was like back at Hogwarts, and there's little doubt that she isn't the same now, she'll always be stubbon, but she is a smart witch, and she can choose if and when she wants to make an appearance back in the wizarding world of England" Ginny told her sister in law.

"Thanks Gin and you too Dean, it means a lot to hear you feel that way, and Hermione is still stubborn at times, from working with her on last year's brand launch, but she means well"

"Does her body really look that perfect in real life?" Ginny asked taking a seat on the sofa in the office.

Daphne chuckled "Yeah, it does, we don't alter our photos or anything"

"Damn, I wish you said you did" grumbled the red head.

"Gin, you're body is perfect, there's nothing to worry about" Dean told his wife.

"He's right you know" Daphne added.

"I guess, but those photos last night on Lav's show didn't stop nearly every witch from going to the gym" laughed Ginny.

"Really?" Daphne asked her.

"Yeah, I was on my way to see Dad this morning, when I ran into Padma who claimed she was off to lose her baby weight at the gym, but she's had a personal trainer since having her son nearly two years ago, so there's no denying she was off to the gym after seeing Hermione's photos last night.

"Yeah, well Hermione did tell me once, her work out routine can be intense at times" Daphne purposely didn't tell them that Hermione too had lost a whole lot of baby weight at one time.

"Did you talk to her much after the show last night?" Dean asked her.

"No, she rushed off soon after it finished, why?"

Ginny sighed "We were hoping you knew where she was staying, we were hoping to see her or is she supposed to come by here for anything?"

"Sorry guys, she's officially on holiday for the next few weeks so she's not due in here and as for where she is staying, I tried to ask her that too last night, but she only told me it was a Muggle Hotel and then left the studio" Daphne replied.

"A muggle hotel you say?" the red head questioned

"yeah, why Gin, do you know which one?" the blond asked.

"Well, I could be wrong with this, but she did tell me her parents took her to for her 16th birthday, apparently they are a big deal in the Muggle world"

"They are, I'm going to spoil Mia on her 16th birthday" Dean winked at both witches.

Daphne ignoring Dean, "Which one Gin?"

"Something Hilton" said Ginny trying to remember the hotel's proper name.

"Well I have access to Muggle Internet, on my laptop, let's take a look" said Daphne flipping open her computer and opening up a web browser.

Daphne typed and found the listing of Hilton hotels in London and turned the computer around for Ginny to see.

Ginny read through the list of hotels and spotted one she had heard off.

"That's the one" she said pointing to the screen.

"The Hilton Paddington" Dean read over his wife's shoulder.

"Well what are you going to do?" Daphne asked the couple.

"Well I guess we could head to Paddington and see if she's at the hotel" Ginny replied.

"We can't ask the hotel if she's staying there, they can't give out guest details" said Dean.

"I know love, I was thinking we just hang around the lobby and she if she comes in" his wife replied.

"Well what about the kids? We might be there a while"

Ginny looked at Daphne "Well?"

"Sure, I'll pick up Mia and Xav when I get my two rascals, I'll tell your mother, you both came across some breaking story"

Ginny and Dean were both editors at the Daily Prophet.

"I think Hermione's come back is breaking news enough. Just say we're working late, it's an excuse we use from time to time" Dean told the blond witch wiggling her is eyebrows.

Daphne understood what he meant. "Hey, I don't need to know what you two in the offices of the Daily Prophet"

"Dean, love, don't tell others about our love life, or you'll have none" Ginny told him with a knowing look.

"Right fully noted babe"

"Well, we'll let you get back to work Daph, thanks for your trouble with the internet" said Ginny as she and Dean made their way to the door.

"Let me know how it goes, send me an owl" Daphne told them.

That evening found Ginny and Dean in the lobby of the Hilton Hotel in Paddington. They were seated on the lounges in between the reception desk and the entrance. Dean was reading the Guardian newspaper and Ginny was flicking through a copy of Elle magazine.

"Hey look its Hermione" said Ginny suddenly.

Dean looked between hotel entrance and reception, but couldn't see anyone with brown hair, just an older lady walking with a young girl with dark brown hair toward the lifts.

"No sorry love, I meant this" Ginny said showing him an ad for a make-up brand in Elle magazine which had Hermione in it.

"I wonder if she gets free Samples" Dean joked.

"Oh hello Ms Granger, I trust you had a nice day" the couple heard the reception say to a woman with straight brown hair.

The couple looked towards the reception desk and back at each other.

"We have to get to her, before she gets into a lift" Ginny told her husband, who nodded back at her.

The both got up and started to follow Hermione.

Hermione too her bad luck had to wait for the lift come down to the lobby from the upper floors.

"Hermione?" she heard someone calling her.

She turned and stared in a mixture of shock and anger. "Ginny? Dean?"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry, it's a cliffhanger...


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to my followers and those who have reviewed so far.**

* * *

><p><em>Previous chapter...<em>

_"Hermione?" she heard someone calling her._

_She turned and stared in a mixture of shock and anger. "Ginny? Dean?"_

**Chapter 5**

Hermione stared at both her former housemates. She noted that Dean had grown a little and his arms were now a bit more muscular, visible as she his shirt sleeves were rolled up to the elbow and he now had a fringe. Ginny had filled out in the chest and hip area, she must have had at least one child by thought Hermione and her hair was now shorter falling just past her shoulders.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked the other two.

"Well….we were just hoping to meet with you, we were sorry for just turning up like this…."

"And?"

"We missed you Mione" Ginny said taking a step closer towards her best friend.

"I missed you guys two" said Hermione running up and hugging Ginny and Dean.

The lift arrived at the floor and opened up, Hermione stepped in "Well, are you guys coming or not?"

"Right, we weren't sure if you wanted us to follow you or not" Dean told her.

"So how come you two are here together, wait are you both married? Hermione asked.

"Ah still as clever as ever Mione" Ginny said hugging her again.

"So when did you married?" the brunette asked the lift's bell went off signalling they were at her floor.

"We got married in January 2001, five and half years later, he's still around" Ginny answered as she wrapped her arm around Dean's waist.

"We wished you would have been there" Ginny added.

"Me too guys, but I'll have to get you a very late wedding present" Hermione told them as they walked down towards her hotel suite.

"That's not necessary Hermione" Dean told her.

Hermione, used the key card to open the door "Guys, before we go in, you are going to be surprised by what you see in here"

Ginny and Dean shared a look that said 'What is she talking about?' before following her inside.

The couple walked into what looked like a little living room in the hotel suite, the saw two doors, which they assumed were the bedrooms or a bedroom and bathroom. In the living room, they also found a TV, mini-bar and coat cupboard.

"You guys might want to sit down" Hermione told them as she placed her handbag down.

Ginny and Dean both sat on the sofa with their back to the other doors while Hermione sat on an armchair opposite them.

"Mione, before I forget, can I just say you look freakin hot!" Ginny told her.

Hermione laughed, "Thanks, Ginny, you look pretty good yourself"

"So, when did you arrive back in England?" Dean asked her.

"Oh, two nights ago, hang on how did you guys find me?" she asked looking between the couple.

"I remembered you telling that your parents bought you to this hotel for your sweet 16" Ginny told her.

"I see, your great memory is still intact" Hermione smiled at her.

One of the other doors opened behind the couple and they heard "Mummy! You're back!" Dean saw the little girl he had seen earlier in the lobby run and launch herself at Hermione.

"Hi baby girl, were you a good girl for Mrs West?" Hermione asked looking at the older lady standing in the doorway.

Her daughter nodded "Yep, we went to the park and I played on the slide"

"Wow that is fun" Hermione looked at dean and Ginny and noted their shocked facial expressions.

"Ally honey, there is some people I want you to meet" Hermione said turning her daughter around so she faced the couple.

"Gin, Dean, this is my daughter Allison Marie Granger, darling, these are my friends Ginny and Dean"

"You have a child?" Ginny asked once she recovered from her shock.

"Yeah I do, I'm sure you can tell who here father is"

They both studied the little girl for a minute, Dean worked it out first.

"Blaise?" he asked tentatively.

Hermione nodded.

"Wow, she looks just like him, except she has your eyes" Ginny told her.

"Did you want to say hello?" Hermione asked Ally.

"Hello" she told them both timidly.

"Hermione dear, I best be going" her baby sitter told her.

"Oh right, sorry Mrs West, thank you for today" said Hermione as closed the door behind the older lady.

"How old are you darling?" Ginny asked the little girl.

Ally held up five fingers for them to see.

"Wow, you are a big girl" Dean told her.

"I am, who are you?"

"Ally that was rude!, These are friends of mine from school baby" Hermione told her daughter.

"Wow, you went to Hogwarts?" Ally grinned at both Dean and Ginny.

"Yes sweetheart we did" Ginny smiled back at her.

"So you know my daddy then?" she asked them with her eyes full of hope.

"Allison Marie Granger!" Hermione scolded her.

Ginny looked at Hermione, not sure how to answer the little girl. Hermione nodded, giving her permission to continue.

"We did go to school with your daddy too" Ginny told her.

"Mummy, I wonder what daddy is like" Ally said turning to look at her mother.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well everyone has a daddy, my friends at school all have one, I guess I have one too, I wonder what he is like" her daughter answered her.

Hermione was a bit shocked at what her daughter had just said.

"He's very tall" said Dean suddenly, earning a glare from his wife.

"Sorry, I had to tell her something" he said quietly.

"Do I call you uncle Dean and aunt Ginny?"

"Yes, I guess you can, that's what the other kids call us" Ginny said.

"Mummy, look I got one more aunt and uncle"

"Indeed you do baby, do you want to go play with your dolls?"

"Sure, I want to show my dolls to them" she said pointing at Ginny and Dean.

"And we would love to see them, our daughter likes dolls too" Dean told the little girl.

Ally ran back inside the bedroom and came back holding two dolls. She then showed them off to the couple and sat down on the carpeted floor and started to play with them.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't ask, you guys have a daughter?" Hermione asked the couple.

"Yep she's four and our son is two" replied the Ginny.

"Tell me about them"

"Well Mia is four…."

"Mia? As in my parents nickname for me?" Hermione asked the red head.

" Yes, I always wanted you to be my child's godmother someday, the spot is still open, harry is her godfather"

"I would be honoured" Hermione smiled brightly at the couple.

"Well, Mia is four, she was born in January the year after we got married and Xavier will be two in September." Ginny finished telling Hermione about their kids

"That is so fantastic, I'm so happy for you guys" Hermione told them.

"We would love for you and Ally to meet them" Dean told her.

"I'm not so sure guys, sorry"

"Why?"

"I'm just scared, of people's reactions I guess, so much for being a brave Gryffindor, right?"'

"Still, it doesn't have to be anything big, we'll invite Ron and Daph and Harry and Astoria over too, that way you can meet their kids too" Ginny told the brunett.

"I'll think about it, okay?"

"Sounds good to me" replied Ginny smiling

"So are you working while here?" Dean asked her.

"Not really, I hadn't planned to, Daphne mentioned some new launch a while back, but I'm not sure"

"Why Mione?"

"I've been little busy with modelling for the past few months, I just wanted to spend this time with Ally and introduce her to England and more importantly my parents"

"Oh, they didn't know about her either?" questioned Ginny sounding surprised.

Hermione shook her head. "They just met her yesterday, before I went on Evening Wrap."

"How did they react?"

"They were shocked, but once I explained the full story, they understood, but I still they are upset with me"

"And are you going to see you-know-who?" Ginny asked with her eyes flickering to where Ally was playing on the floor.

"Part of me really wants to see him, but I know he'll hate me for it and I'm scared if he'll accept her" Hermione replied.

"You are joking right? As if he wouldn't accept his own daughter, you should see how he is with Harry's sons and other kids" Ginny told her.

"He really loves them as if they were his own, so there is no doubt that he wouldn't love his own daughter" Dean added.

Hermione thought for a moment "I was thinking just to meet up with Ron and Harry and their families first, I have missed them both so much and they are my best friends. Maybe another time I could see you-know-who" Hermione told them both

Ginny thought of something for a moment then grinned evilly.

Dean saw the look on her face "uh-oh, she's come up with some evil plan'"

"No I haven't love" she hit his arm "Hermione, what about you two come to dinner at ours one night, I'll invite Harry and Ron along too"

"Just a minute ago, I said I would think about it" the brunette stated.

"I know Mione, but I'm trying to convince you here, work with me" Ginny said pleadingly.

"Okay fine, but it's just dinner with the boys and you guys"

"Great, I look forward to it" grinned the red head.

"Well, we best be going, I'm sure our kids are driving Daph and Ron up the wall" said Dean as he started to stand up to leave.

"Ally honey, come say bye to Uncle Dean and Aunt Ginny" Hermione told her daughter.

Ally got up of the floor and came and stood next to her mother and waved bye to the other two.

"We'll see you soon darling" Ginny told the little girl as she kissed her cheek.

They both said bye to Hermione and left.

"You did it love" Dean told his wife as they walked into the lift.

"Yeah did" she grinned back at him.

"God I love your convincing power" he said before kissing her.

* * *

><p>They drove back to Ron and Daphne's.<p>

"Hey guys, Daph filled me in, how did it go?" Ron asked them.

"Hey, Mia and Xavier are asleep in the spare room" said Daphne walking into the room.

"Thanks for that, so we made progress"

"Oh wow, what happened with Hermione then?"

"We met her daughter, such a little darling, a perfect blend of both her parents" Ginny told them.

"And there's something else too" Dean said looking at them.

"Yes?" Daphne questioned them.

"She's agreed to come to dinner at our house, we're inviting you guys and the kids and we'll ask Harry and Astoria too"

Daphne and Ron both smiled at each other.

"Brilliant" exclaimed the red haired wizard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was now the week after her parent's wedding anniversary celebration. She was still in England for two more weeks. She had taken Ally to the London Zoo, the London Eye and various other spots around the city that would be fun for her daughter.

"Mummy, where are we going tonight?" Ally asked her mother.

Hermione was doing her make up in their hotel room and putting the finishing touches to her outfit. She was wearing a knee length sleeveless dark green dress from Daphne's collection, black Jimmy Choo heels and she had straightened her hair for the night. Ally was wearing a blue skirt and cream top from Gap and matching blue ballet flats.

"Tonight, we are going to have dinner at my friend's house, you remember Aunt Ginny and Uncle Dean from last week?"

The little girl nodded.

"And you'll meet their kids too"

"But what if they don't like me" Ally pouted.

Hermione bent down and looked at her daughter. "Oh honey, they will like you" she told her kissing her cheek.

"Can I take a toy with me?"

Hermione nodded as Ally picked out a doll of hers to take with to Ginny and Dean's.

There was a knock on the hotel room door. Hermione answered it, the concierge had come to inform them that their Limo was ready.

Mother and daughter made their way downstairs and got into the white limo.

"Mummy, why is this car so big?

"I like the space baby" she replied tickling her daughter.

The limo pulled up outside the Thomas residence. Hermione noted that there were already cars in the driveway of the modest double-storey house. As she and Ally walked up the pathway she noted that there was an Audi, a Mercedes and a Lexus in the driveway. It seems that her friends had done pretty well for themselves to afford such luxury Muggle cars.

Hermione and Ally walked up the front door and rang the bell. They heard foot steps before the door opened.

"Hi Mione, Ally" Ginny smiled at them both.

Dean came up behind her carrying a small boy.

"Hi Ginny, Dean" she hugged both of them.

"Hello" Ally smiled up at the couple.

"Hey Ally, nice to see you again, this is my son Xavier" Dean told her.

"He looks like you Dean" said Hermione.

"He does, but he has my personality" Ginny told her.

"Come on through, everyone is in the living room" Dean said leading them down the hallway.

"Don't be scared" Ginny whispered to Hermione, who smiled back at her.

They stepped into the living room and everyone turned and looked at them. Astoria's jaw dropped.

"Hi Hermione, nice to see you again" said Daphne coming forward to hug her.

"Nice to see you too, I even wore your dress tonight" Hermione told.

"And it looks just perfect on you, and you must be Allison" Daphne said crouching down to the little girl's height.

"Say hi baby" Hermione prompted her daughter.

"Hi" she said timidly.

"Well, you are very pretty darling" Daphne told Ally.

"Just like her mother" said Ron coming up to hug his best friend.

"Hi Ron, it's great to see you again" Hermione told him.

"And you too, you look stunning, I can't believe you're here" he told her.

"Thanks"

"And we saw your ride, nice Limo" he winked at her.'

"Ron!" Daphne sighed. "Sorry my husband, still hasn't learnt tact" she told Hermione. Who silently agreed with her.

Ally tugged on Hermione's dress. She bent down to her daughter.

"Ah Ally was wondering what your names are"

"Oh how rude of us, I'm your Uncle Ron and this my wife your Aunt Daphne" Ron told the little girl.

"I have more Uncles and Aunts mummy?"

Hermione nodded and smiled.

Harry approached her and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"It's fantastic to see you again, we've missed you" he told her.

"He's not wrong there" Ginny piped up.

"Nice to see you again Harry and you too Astoria" Hermione told them as she hugged them.

"Oh, when are you due?" Hermione asked looking at Astoria's pregnant belly.

"September, I was telling Harry, that this is the last baby, then I want a body like yours" the blonde joked.

"Thank you, that's kind of you to say"

"Yes, your body is a killer" Ginny told her.

"If I remember correctly, Pansy even said your ummmm Chest area looked fantastic in that bikini" Ron told her trying to keep it clean for the kids in the room.

"Pansy?" Hermione asked confused.

"Oh right, you wouldn't know, she and Neville were at our house watching your interview" Ron told her.

"They got married?" she asked in shock.

"Yep, they have a daughter together as well" said Harry.

"Speaking of Children, would you like to meet our boys?" Astoria asked.

"Of course I would love to"

"Oh they are playing with Mia, I'll just go get them" Ginny said leaving the room.

"In the mean time come meet our daughter Hermione" Daphne said leading them to where the baby was sleeping in her pram.

"This is Cynthia Jade" Ron told her.

"Oh she's precious you guys" Hermione said looking in to pram.

"Here they come" commented Harry hearing the kids footsteps.

Not a minute later three boys ran into the room followed by Ginny and her daughter.

"Adam, what did I say, no running in Aunt Ginny's house" Ron told his son.

"Sorry daddy"

"Just remember for next time, c'mon I want you to meet my friend and her daughter"

"Hello Adam, I'm a friend of your daddy's you can call me Aunt Mia" Hermione told the little boy sending a wink at Ginny.

"Hello" the boy smiled back at her.

"And this is my daughter Allison or Ally"

Adam turned and smiled at Hermione's daughter "Hi!"

"Hi Adam" Ally told him quietly.

"And these our sons James and Albus" Astoria told Hermione.

"Wow, they are quiet handsome, they'll break some girl's heart someday" Hermione told them both.

"Girls are yucky" said James.

"James!"

Mia tugged on Ginny's dress "Mama" she said quietly.

"No baby, you are not yucky, you want to meet Aunt Mia too?' Ginny asked her daughter, who nodded.

"Mione, this is Mia"

Hermione spotted the cochlear implant before Ginny could say anything

"Well hello there Mia, you have a nice name" Hermione said in a mixture of speech and sign language.

"Mummy, she's like Abby" Ally told her.

Seeing the confused faces of her friends "Ally has a friend at Pre-School in LA who's also deaf" she explained.

"How are you Mia?" Hermione signed to her.

"I'm four" she replied holding up the right number of fingers.

"Ally would you like to play with Mia?, she has a dolly similar to yours" Dean asked the little girl.

He lead the kids back to the play room as the Adults mingled.

"So Mione, how does it feel to be back in England?" Harry asked his best friend.

"It feels good, I was so nervous about seeing mum and dad again, LA is a fantastic place, I have a great life over there with equally great friends but there's just something about England that makes it home, you know?"

"How are your parents?" Ron asked.

"They are doing well, mum only works part-time now, initially they were so upset that they didn't know about Ally until now, but they fell in love with as soon as she met them" she smiled back at him.

"Oh Mione, I didn't ask, you're not on a diet like because you're a model?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"I just eat healthy, not really a diet, I had a shake this morning and a light lunch today" she replied.

"What about alcohol? Can I get you a glass of wine?"

"I can drink wine, but only glass with dinner thanks, I'll just have water for now"

"Sparkling okay for you?"

Hermione nodded and Ginny went to get the drink.

"So do you know what you are having?" Hermione asked Astoria.

"We're having a girl" she smiled back.

"That's fantastic, congratulations; I can imagine Harry getting very protective of her when she goes to Hogwarts"

"I know Ron will be like that with Cynthia when her time at Hogwarts comes" said Daphne.

"Well at least neither of the girls had six older brothers to put up with" said Ginny as she walked back into the room and handed Hermione the glass of water.

"So tell me about yourselves, what do you guys do for work and such? I only really know about Daphne of course. I've obviously missed a lot"

"Well I'm still an Auror" said Harry.

"Except now he's the head of the department" added Astoria smiling at her husband.

"Yes and Tori works at the Apothecary in Diagon Alley"

"What about you Ron?"

"I'm the head of the Improper Use of Magic office"

"And Dean and I are editors for the Prophet" said Ginny.

"That's not the only thing those two do at those offices, if you get my drift" Daphen said slyly.

"Daph, I don't need to hear about that again" said Ron pulling a face of disgust.

"Oh I see" Hermione winked at the red head.

"Well I'm going to lay the table" said Ginny leaving the room.

"I'll help you" Astoria said following her.

"Guys, I wanted to ask you something, but please don't read too much into it" Hermione said looking at the others.

They all looked at each other. "What is it Mione?" Harry asked.

"How is Blaise? I mean is he married, is he doing well at work, is he happy?"

"Well I can tell you he's not married, he's fantastic with kids, he spoils them at Christmas" Harry replied.

"He is doing well at work, he's now up for promotion at the Wizengamot, which will make him a judge" Ron said.

"He is mostly happy, but we wont lie to you, when you left, he was heartbroken for months, would barely talk to any of us, the guys including Neville tried taking him to Quidditch Matches, but still nothing, Draco used to organise boys nights, you know go out for drinks and a meal, but still nothing, it wasn't until his mother got sick, that got him to snap out of it"

"She was sick? Did she survive?"

"She's much better now, but that got him to snap out of it, then James was born and when he held him for the first time, he smiled up at Astoria and she said that was first time she had seen so happy since well…his graduation night before you left" Harry told her.

"Oh God, I've created so much heartbreak for him, he'll never forgive me, he must hate me, I cant ever face him, let alone introduce his daughter to him" Hermione said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, don't cry, we'll be with you if you decide to see Blaise again" Daphne said hugging her.

"Hey dinner's ready" Dean said "What happened?" he asked seeing Hermione in tears.

"Blaise" Ron whispered to him.

"Mione, sorry to say this but you might want to clean yourself up, Ally might get upset if she sees you crying" Harry told her quietly.

Hermione whispered a spell that removed the tears and fixed up her make-up and walked into dining table and sat next to her daughter.

"Here's your glass of wine" Ginny said handing the drink to Hermione.

"So what have you been doing in London Ally? Seen anything fun?" Astoria asked the little girl.

"Yes mum and I went to the Zoo" she replied happily.

"Oh, do you have a favourite animal?"

Ally nodded "Yes, I like Horses and I like Eagles"

"So a future Ravenclaw then" Ron whispered to Harry, but Hermione heard him.

"Guys…"

They ate their dinner with everyone exchanging stories and telling Ally about her mother at school.

After the dinner as they sat in the lounge room, a floo call came through making Ally shriek in fright and hide behind her mother.

"We don't have a floo at home" Hermione told them.

Pansy's head appeared amongst the flames.

"Oh everyone is there" she said looking around but not noticing Hermione.

"Hey Pans, how are you?" Ginny asked her.

"I'm good, I actually have news, can I come through?"

Ginny looked at Hermione for the answer, she nodded 'yes'

"Yes, come on through"

Pansy came through the fireplace and looked around at everyone.

"Evening all, I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner but…" she stopped suddenly when she spotted the former Gryffindor.

"Hermione?" Pansy asked curiously.

"Hello Pansy, nice to see you again"

"Wow and you too, you look much better in person may I say"

"Thank you"

"And who's this?" Pansy asked spotting Ally's brown hair.

"This is my daughter Allison Marie Granger" Hermione told her.

"So her father is….." Pansy asked spotting the similarity immediately.

"Yes Pans, her father is him" Astoria told her.

Pansy recovered from her shock, "Well Hermione, it's lovely to see you again and very nice to meet you Allison, you'll have to meet my Nicole one day"

"Pansy, you said you had news?" Ginny asked.

"Right of course, so visited Dr Goldstein today and I got confirmation that I'm pregnant again, our baby is due in January"

"Wow, that's great, congrats" everyone said congratulating her.

"Dr Goldstein? Anthony?" Hermione asked Daphne

"Yes he married Parvati, she's also a healer but works in spell damage"

"Well I must be off, nice to see you, bye everyone" said Pansy as she left.

"Well another baby on the way" said Ron stating the obvious.

"I bet Nev is hoping for a boy" said Dean.

There was knock at the door which GInny went to answer.

"Oh Blaise hello, what's up?" Ginny said loudly so a certain witch in the living room could hear.

Hermione's eyes widened .

"Ally baby, do you want to go play with Mia again?" Hermione asked quickly trying to hide her from Blaise.

"Sure mummy"

"I'll take her Mione" Harry said carrying the girl out of the room.

"Sorry I came unannounced, I needed to get these documents to Harry before a case tomorrow morning and he told me he would be here tonight" Blaise told the red head.

"Oh that's okay, would you like a drink?" Ginny asked him, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"No I'm fine thanks, I won't be long" he said arriving at the entrance to the living room.

"Hi Blaise" smiled Astoria.

"Oh hey Tori, baby potter treating you well then"?" he asked still not noticing Hermione in the room.

"Yes she's fine" Astoria replied

Blaise looked around the room and seeing Hermione standing there his eyes widened.

"Hi Blaise" she said with a small smile.

Blaise set down the papers on nearby table. "Hello, listen Tori, can you make sure that Harry gets these papers, I should go" he said leaving as quickly as he arrived.

Hermione broke down in tears.

Daphne and Ginny rushed to hug her.

Later that night, Ron volunteered to drive Hermione and Ally back to the Hilton.

"Mione, I'm sorry you had to see him tonight, but please look after yourself, Daphne and I will come see you tomorrow for dinner here" Ron told her as she got out of his Mercedes.

"Thanks Ron, see you tomorrow" she replied walking into the hotel with Ally.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_30/06/2006_

It was the morning after, Blaise had seen Hermione at Dean and Ginny's last night after six years. He was in too much shock, that he couldn't muster the courage to say more than one word to her. All that came out was a 'hi'

When he got home last night he did admit to himself, that she did look a lot better in person than on TV or in magazine. She was simply beautiful to him. But just couldn't get past the anger that he was feeling towards her.

He made his way over to Harry's office.

He knocked and heard him say 'Come In'

He walked in and found he wasn't alone. Teddy was spending the day at the ministry with his Godfather.

"Hi Harry, Hey Teddy, how are you?"

The eight-year old changed his hair from his normal turquoise to match Blaise's black hair.

"Sorry about that" the little boy blushed.

"That's okay mate, so what have you got on today?"

"I'm spending the day with Uncle Harry, he says Aunt Astoria is coming for lunch with us" Teddy told him before returning to his book.

"It's important that Tori and I spend time alone with him, he gets Jealous a lot of James and Al" Harry told Blaise.

"Right, listen can I talk to you for a moment?" Blaise asked.

"Uh yeah sure, Teddy, why don't you go see Mr Finnegan is in his office" the Head Auror told his godson. Seamus was the head of the Invisibility task force and his office was a few doors down from Harry's.

"Yes, do you think he can put a spell to make my head invisible so I can scare Victoire?"

"You want to scare your girlfriend?" Blaise asked him teasingly.

"She's not my girlfriend Uncle Blaise!" the young boy declared before running out of the room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked seeing Blaise placing a lock and silencing charm on his office door.

"Hermione" he replied.

Harry nodded "I assumed as much"

"Why didn't you tell me you were all having dinner with her last night?"

"Because we knew how you would react" Harry answered

"How would I react exactly?" Blaise snapped back.

"More or less like you just did"

"Well can you blame me?"

"No we cant, we saw how much she hurt you"

"Why is she still here? Isn't her parents anniversary over?"

Harry nodded "But she stayed for another reason, she'll be gone in two weeks"

"What's the reason?"

"You, she wants to see you"

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO SEE HER!" Blaise shouted back.

"That's your choice, but that is why she is here"

"Sorry for shouting at you, I need some time to think, see you later" Blaise yanking open Harry's door to find a startled Astoria on the other side.

"Blaise? Hello didn't expect to see you" said recovered from her shock.

"Hi Astoria, just had to speak to Harry about something" he said before walking away.

Astoria stepped into her husband's office.

"Was that about Hermione? She asked him.

"Yes" he answered.

* * *

><p><em>0207/2006_

Hermione had found a spot behind the Hilton hotel where she and Ally could apparate from. Today mother and daughter were going to lunch at the Longbottom's house in Hogsmeade. Neville worked as the Herbology professor at Hogwarts and Pansy now managed Gladrag's.

Hermione and Ally stepped into the lift to head down to the lobby.

"Mummy, are we going to see more of your friends today?"

"Yes we are, I hope that's okay with you?"

"Oh yes, it's lots of fun" Ally smiled up at her mother.

"I'm glad to hear that baby"

They walked out of the lift and to the apparition spot in the alleyway.

"Now baby, you need to hold onto me tight" Hermione told her daughter hoisting her onto her hip.

"Okay mummy"

Hermione spun on the spot and the duo left London and landed in Hogsmeade just south of the Wheezes Hogsmeade Branch.

She set Ally down on the ground and tried to get her bearings.

"Mummy where are we?"

"This is Hogsmeade. It's close to where I went to school"

"Oh"

"Hey, since we are here, would you like to visit Uncle Ron's brother?"

"He has a brother?"

"He has a few brothers" laughed Hermione as she led her daughter down the street.

They both entered the store which was quieter than normal due to it being summer.

Hermione spotted the familiar red hair of George Weasley behind the counter.

"Hello George"

He spun around a little too quickly and nearly fell over causing Ally to Giggle.

"Hermione Granger, well aren't you a sight for sore eyes" he said coming around the counter to hug her.

"Nice to see you George"

"You too, ah you must be Allison, Ron told me about you" he said crouching to the little girl's height.

"Say hello Ally" Hermione encouraged her.

"Hello Mr Weely" she said quietly.

"It's Weasley darling, but hey close enough, it's nice to meet you" he said standing up again.

"How is Angelina?" Hermione asked

"Oh she's fine, she'll be miffed she missed you, she was taking Fred to Mum's for lunch"

"How come you didn't go?"

"Now with School holidays on, I can do stocktake" the red head grinned back.

"Can I get something for you?" he asked.

"Well, we're having lunch with Pansy and Neville and I was hoping to get something for their daughter"

"Ah yes, Nicole is cutie, not sure how that happened with Pansy being her mother" he laughed walking down an aisle to retrieve something.

"George Weasley!" Hermione scolded him playfully.

"Relax, I'm only joking" he said holding up his hands in surrender.

"Anyway here is something for Nicole" he said handing the witch a toy which made bubbles in different shapes with the use of a charm.

"Thanks George"

Hermione and Ally left the store and walked down the road to the Longbottom's cottage.

She knocked on the door.

Neville opened the door "Hello Hermione, nice to see you again after so long" he greeted her.

"You too Neville" she replied moving to hug the wizard.

"This is my daughter Allison or Ally" she added

"Nice to meet you darling" Neville smiled down at the little girl

"Hi" Ally said to him.

"Come meet our Nicole, she's been helping Pansy with lunch" Neville said directing them to kitchen where his wife was finishing preparing lunch.

Hermione and Ally walked into the kitchen to find Pansy draining off the rice she had just finished boiling. She looked at the dining table where a small girl was walking around making sure it was set properly.

"Ah Hermione, so nice to see you" Pansy smiled at her.

"Nice to see you as well"

"Nicole, come here please" the raven haired witch addressed her daughter.

The little girl skipped to her mother's side.

"Nicole this is Miss Granger and her daughter"

Nicole Longbottom smiled up at Hermione then at Ally.

"Hello darling, how old are you are?" Hermione asked crouching down to her level.

She held up two fingers.

"I'm older than her mummy" Ally sated. She had worked out the math in her head.

"You can tell for sure whose daughter she is" Pansy whispered to her husband.

Neville smiled back at her.

"So shall we start lunch? I hope you don't mind Rice? I found this delicious Thai Beef curry a few weeks ago, that I had to try out"

"That sounds fine Pansy" Hermione smiled back at her.

They continued to enjoy their afternoon with Pansy and Neville.

* * *

><p>The following morning Hermione was meeting Ginny at the Ministry, so that her name could be added as Mia's Godmother. She dropped Ally off with her parents and apparated to the ministry.<p>

She apparated to a spot around the corner from the Muggle entrance of the Leaky Cauldron and made her way inside the magical pub.

"Hermione Granger?" she heard her name.

She turned and saw Hannah Abbot behind the bar.

"Abbot?" Hermione smiled at her.

"Actually it's Boot now, so good to see you" the blond replied.

"Likewise, listen I would to stay and chat but I'll see you soon" the brunette smiled as she made her way to through the pub and into Diagon alley.

She walked along the busy magical street, with many memories coming back to her from when she would visit every year before school started to pick up her supplies.

Hermione spotted a familiar face holding the hand of a little boy looking into Eeylop's. She walked up to the witch and tapped her on the shoulder.

The other witch turned around and shrieked happily and quickly hugged her.

"Oh my goodness, I knew you were back, but I didn't think I'd get to see you, Hermione Granger we have a lot to catch up on"

"Indeed we do, it's so great to see you Tracey Davis!" they had been work colleagues before Hermione left.

"Actually it's Malfoy now, this is our son Orion"

"Well, good for you, and hello Orion" she smiled down at the small boy.

"So what brings you here?"

"Just meeting up with Ginny"

After Hermione spoke to Tracey for a few more minutes she made her way to the ministry.

She stepped into the lift, with Seamus Finnegan entering after her.

"Hello Seamus" she addressed him.

He looked up and his eyebrows rose.

"Hermione? Well it's good to see you" he said moving to hug the witch.

After they caught up a bit, she got out of the lift at her designate floor.

She signed the paperwork with Ginny and chatted with Mia for a little bit.

"Ginny, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Do you think it's a good idea that I see Blaise, since I'm here at the ministry and he works here"

"Hermione, you and I both know, no matter what I tell, you will always do what you want and also you are very stubborn" the red head replied smiling.

"I'm not stubborn"

Ginny's eyebrows rose.

"Okay perhaps a little, do you know where Blaise's office is?"

"Sure, c'mon, it's just up this corridor" Ginny replied.

They reached an area where there were about four offices each with a secretary all outside their door.

"His office is the last one" the red head told Hermione quietly.

She walked up the secretary.

"Hello, I was wondering if Mr Zabini is in"

"He might be, depends on who's asking" the young blonde secretary asked not looking up from the copy of Witch Weekly she was reading.

Hermione was a little taken back by her attitude. She looked down and spotted that the page the Secretary was currently looking at had few photos of her from her appearance on Lavender's show a few weeks ago.

"I'm Hermione Granger" she said simply.

The blonde looked up and her eyes widened.

"Hi Ms Granger, so nice to see you in person, one moment let me just see if Mr Zabini is free or not" she standing up very quickly and poking her head in his office.

Hermione waited.

"He says you may come in" his secretary told her before sitting down at her desk again.

Hermione turned around and smiled at Ginny.

'Good luck' the red head mouthed to her.

The brunette approached the door slowly not sure of what reception she would receive.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hermione slowly entered Blaise's luxurious office and closed the door behind her. She stood awkwardly on the spot and glanced round the office, taking in the number of paintings and other decorative pieces he had in his office.

She saw him sitting behind his large oak desk reading through a pile of parchments.

"You can sit" he told her pointing to lush chairs on the opposite side of his desk.

She walked slowly and sat down in the leather bound chair. She had no idea whatsoever how to start this conversation. Hermione didn't know that Blaise had planned a little of what he was going to say to her when the time came.

"Blaise…"

He held up his hand and looked up.

"No, please let me start"

She nodded.

He moved the pile of parchments out of his way. He cast a silencing and locking spell on his office door. This made Hermione weary.

"I hate you, I'm sure you can understand why"

Hermione flinched at the word hate, but nodded indicated she understood why he felt that way.

"You left me, just like that" he snapped his fingers.

"I know the death eaters were after you, and I hated that you didn't confide me, heck I was studying at the Wizengamot Hermione, which in case you didn't notice, is where I work now. I could have helped you. I would have caught those bastards and made them suffer in Azkaban and you want to know why?"

Hermione made no movement, he took it that she understood why.

"I loved Hermione, I was going to ask you to marry me, you were the love of my life, my girl, my everything"

He sighed before continuing.

"BUT NO THAT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU! YOU WERE JUST SELFISH! YOU LEFT ME! AND SURE YOU SENT A LETTER, ONE SOLITARY LETTER AND WHO WAS THAT TOO, NOT ME, NOT YOUR PARENTS EVEN, IT WAS TO GINNY, HARRY AND I TRACED THE LETTER TO PARIS BUT WHEN WE GOT THERE YOU HAD ALREADY LEFT AND NO MATTER HOW HARD WE TRIED WE COULDN'T FIND YOU" he roared at her.

Hermione just stared at the wizard, she had half expected him to blow up at her. And he was right she was selfish not only for leaving him but also for keeping their daughter from him.

"Switzerland, Geneva specifically" she told him quietly.

He snapped his head and looked at her ''Sorry?"

"I left Paris and went to Geneva" she replied.

"Why in Merlin's name did you go there?" he asked her.

"Because I was offered a job there" Hermione told him.

"What did you do?"

"I wrote for the newspaper, the Muggle one"

"So no one would find you?"

She nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" Blaise stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

"In these six years, did you ever think about me? Even if it was just how was I doing?"

Hermione nodded "More than you'll ever know, I thought about you on your birthday, Christmas, our anniversary, so many times Blaise" she told him with tears forming in her eyes.

She forgot to add she thought of him during her pregnancy, when Ally was born, all of her big moments growing up, the first time she crawled, walked and her first words, her first day at pre-school etc.

"Why didn't you come back Hermione?"

"I was scared"

"You know they are no longer a threat, Theo and most of his followers are dead or rotting away in Azkaban"

"I know, Daphne told me when she found me in LA last year"

He nodded "Right and speaking of Daphne and your work, how did you go from being an unspeakable to become a model?" he asked with his eyes scanning her body.

"When I first moved to LA, I got a job working at the LA times, so I was at this press event and I caught the eye of this photographer, who happened to be Muggle Born as well and it went from there" she told him.

"Right, and do you enjoy it?"

"I do enjoy it much, I mean I have to be strict with exercise and my diet, but it's what I do and I find it fun, so the hard work pays off" she smiled at him.

"I remember worrying about you not eating enough when were together" Blaise told her leaning back in his chair.

"I remember, but I'm fine now, so there's no need to worry"

"And what about exercise…. Have found the time during your stay here?

"yes, the hotel has a great gym, and visiting everyone is keep me active as well" she laughed.

After a minute of silence Blaise got up and walked around his desk, stopping and taking the seat next to her.

"You know you being here, not just in my office, but having seen you at Ginny's the other night, my anger towards you has decreased"

"Really how much?" she asked leaning forward. The move made Blaise's eyes momentarily flicker towards her chest. _'Why did she wear such a tight top today'_ he thought to himself.

"By only a miniscule amount, what kind of reaction were you expecting coming to see me today?"

"Well honestly I had no idea, I just knew that I had to talk to you"

"Right, so what do you want to happen now?"

"You mean between us?" Hermione asked.

"Yes between you and I, myself I would like us to work our way up to being friends"

Hermione was startled by this. She thought 'he wouldn't want to be friends with me after he finds out about Allison'

"Let's do that then" she said holding out her hand for a handshake.

"Let's, would you like to have dinner sometime, maybe tonight?" he asked her.

Her eyes bulged.

"Oh no, not in a date sense, just as acquaintances" he assured her.

Hermione thought for a moment. She and Ally were meant to have dinner with her parents tonight.

"Sure" she smiled at the wizard.

Hermione left Blaise's office and headed back to the hotel.

After having a protein shake for lunch, she went to the hotel's gym. When she got back to her room, her mobile rang. It was Ginny calling.

H: Hey Ginny.

G: Don't hey Ginny me, so how did got with Blaise?

H: Well he did blow up at me, I did sort of expect that.

G: Oh, are you alright?

H: I'm ok. We are….

G: don't tell you guys are back to dating already? Did you tell him about Ally?

H: What? No. And I haven't told him about Ally yet.

G: What do you me yet? Are you seeing him again?

H: Yes tonight we're going for dinner actually.

G: What really? I guess that's a good step.

H: Yeah I guess it is.

G: what are you going to wear?

H: Subtlety is not your forte is it Gin. I'm not sure what I'm wearing yet, Daphne is coming over to talk to me about something so I'll get her opinion.

G: Right well I hope dinner goes well. Just know you have support regardless of what happens. I want all the details of tonight.

H: Thanks Gin. I'll speak to you soon.

She next called her parents and explained what she was doing tonight and asked if Ally could stay overnight at their place. Not that she planned on Blaise coming back to her room after dinner. They happily obliged to look after their granddaughter until tomorrow

Hermione ended the call and went and took a shower.

As she came out of the shower, there was a knock on the door.

She opened it to find Daphne on the other side with some dress bags, an envelope and her own handbag.

"Hey, come in" Hermione said moving aside so she could enter.

"So Ginny called me and said you were having dinner with Blaise tonight, so I bought some dresses over for you"

"You aren't going to try and tell me it's a bad idea and talk me out of it?"

"No, I just hope it goes well for you, you going to tell him about Ally?"

Hermione nodded "I'm nervous as hell"

"Well I can understand that, do you want him back in your life or in Ally's life?"

"It's up to him if he wants to be in his our daughter's life, as for mine just don't know" Hermione replied flopping down into the arm chair.

"There is something else I want to speak to you about" Daphne told her.

"yes?" Hermione questioned sitting up.

"Well this is a proposal for you to move here to England and model for us here" Daphne said handing Hermione the envelope.

"Oh"

"you don't have decide right away, but we have the new autumn collection we'd like you to model for us at the end of the month"

Hermione pulled the proposal out from the envelope and started scanning the first page.

"This includes a new house, plus all relocation expenses, what about Ally?"

"Well once you chose to tell Blaise, I'll ask you if want the management at BeWitched also told about her, but if you agree, we'll get her settled into a nice magical primary school in September and if you want a Nanny can be arranged for her as well"

Hermione continued reading for a little bit "I'm not sure Daphne, let me have a look and think about it, I'll get back to you soon".

"That's fine Hun"

* * *

><p>To say Hermione was nervous would be an understatement. She had no clue how agreed to dinner tonight with her former love.<p>

After going through the dresses that Daphne had brought with her, she had decided on the off-shoulder straight cut dress in midnight blue.*

She slipped on her black heels and puller her hair into a high ponytail was fiddling through her mobile checking voicemail when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly flicked her wand so that Ally's toys that were in the living room would not be seen by Blaise.

She opened the door and saw he was wearing a black suit, crisp white shirt and a black and silver tie. Hermione tried her hardest not to gape at him, however she couldn't deny he looked hot!

"Ah Hello" she managed to say after checking him out.

"Hello, you look lovely tonight" he responded.

"Thank you" she replied hoping her cheeks weren't going pink.

"Shall we?" he smiled at her.

"Uh yeah sure"

"So where are we going?" she asked him on the lift ride down.

"I know this fantastic French Restaurant in Mayfair I hope you don't mind"

"No it sounds lovely"

The walked towards his black Mercedes parked in the Hotel's car park.

"So last I saw you, you didn't know how to drive" she told him as they drove to dinner.

"Yeah, Harry taught Draco and I to drive"

"Really? Well good for you both"

"Do you drive?" he asked her.

"I do, obviously not here, but in LA, I have a car" she told him. Of course having car made going around with a child.

The arrived at the restaurant and parked the car.

Blaise told the host about their reservation they were led to their table.

"How did you find this restaurant?" Hermione asked him.

"Oh my colleague suggested it for my mother's birthday about three years ago, we come here every year"

"Oh yes Harry and Ron told me about your mother getting sick, I sure hope she's much better now"

"She is doing fine now, she was happy to hear you were back in England?"

"She was?" Hermione asked in surprise.

Blaise nodded as he took a sip of his wine. "She loved you when…..you know"

"When we were together?" Hermione supplied.

"Yeah that"

"Do you know what you would like to eat?" he asked her trying t change the topic.

"Oh yum, what do you recommend?"

"Well the chicken or the duck are both nice, if you like them"

"Well I prefer chicken so I'll get that" she smiled at him.

"Great, I usually get the Salmon, so I'll stick with that" he told her, then handed their menus to the waiter

"So how is work going? Busy?" she asked him.

"Well yes, I have my busy times, what about you? When is your next photo shoot?" he asked.

Hermione pondered for a moment. "I'm not really sure to tell you the truth" she sighed.

"Oh why has something happened?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"This afternoon Daphne came by with a proposal for me stay in England and model for them here and around London" she told him.

"Oh, are you going to take it?" he asked sounding like he as genuinely interested in her answer.

"I'm not sure yet"

The waiter returned with their meals. Hermione took a bite of her chicken.

"You're right this is delicious"

He smirked back at her "I was going to suggest the dish to Hannah at the Cauldron"

"You should" Hermione insisted.

They finished their dinner and Blaise drove Hermione back to her hotel. He parked the car and began walking her back to the lobby.

"So you leave when?" he asked her.

"We leave on the 20th" Hermione replied without even thinking. And mentally slapped herself for saying 'we' instead of 'I '

Blaise stopped walking "what do you mean we? Who else is with you on your trip?"

"Blaise there is something I need to tell you"

"yes" he questioned controlling his breathing.

"I have a daughter, her name is Allison or Ally for short"

"Oh you do?"

Hermione nodded.

"So her father is someone you met in LA?"

Hermione shook head, no her father is English.

He was silent, Hermione could tell he was working it out.

After what seemed like eternity "That means, I…."

"Yes Blaise, you're Ally's father"

"How old is she Hermione?" he asked in an angry tone.

"She turned five in February"

"That means….." she knew what he was going to ask.

"Yes Blaise…she was conceived the night you finished your exams"

They were already in the hotel lobby and there were still a few other hotel guests around as well as employees.

"You kept my daughter from me for five and half years? YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE PREGNANT" his tone changed dramatically

"I FOUND OUT THE MORNING I WROTE THAT LETTER TO GINNY AND I DIDN'T TELL HER EITHER" at this point Hermione didn't care if the whole hotel heard their screaming match or not.

"AND THAT MAKES IT ANY BETTER?"

"NO! OF COURSE IT DOESN'T, DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARED I WAS, HOW WAS I GOING TO BRING A CHILD INTO THIS WORLD WHEN I WAS BEING THREATENED"

"I WOULD HAVE HELPED YOU HERMIONE, AS THE FATHER IT WOULD HAVE BEEN MY JOB"

"WELL I HAVE DONE A GREAT JOB UP UNTIL NOW, SO I DON'T NEED YOU"

"YOU'RE RIGHT YOU DON'T NEED, YOU'RE JUST SELFISH, YOU DON'T THINK ABOUT ANYONE ELSE BUT YOU. GOODBYE"

And with that he stormed out of the hotel.

Hermione rushed through the lobby and to her room, ignoring calls to see if she was okay form hotel employees. Deep down she knew if she didn't need him, Ally need her father in her life.

When she got to her room, she removed her dress and shoes and crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *I got my idea for Hermione's dress to her dinner with Blaise, from the dress Emma Watson wore to the Gravity Premiere last year.<strong>

**I hope you like the chapter. Review please**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A few nights later Blaise found himself in Draco Malfoy's study, in the luxurious house where he lived in with Tracey and Orion.

"So what is up with you Zabini?" Draco asked closing the study door behind him and looking at his best friend on the couch.

"Hey love, I thought I heard…." Tracey said opening the door. "oh I thought I heard you Blaise" she smiled at him.

"Hello Tracey" he tried to smile back at her.

"I'll just leave you boys alone" Tracey said as she went to close the door.

"No its okay, you might as well hear this too" Blaise interjected.

"Hear what?" Draco asked raising a pale blond eyebrow.

"I have a daughter" Blaise told them both.

"Excuse me?" Draco blinked at him

"you heard me, I have daughter, which I just freaking found out about"

"What do you mean you just found out about?" Tracey questioned.

"Well she's five, and…Hermione is the her mother" Blaise sighed.

"You and Granger have a daughter?" Draco laughed.

"Drake don't make this a joke, its serious" Tracey snapped at him.

"Have you met her?" she asked Blaise.

"No, to meet Allison I have to see Hermione and I don't want to see her"

"Ever?" Tracey asked raising her eyebrow.

"No I don't want to see her" Blaise told her.

"Well then you'll never see your daughter" Tracey stated.

* * *

><p>"I'm worried about her" Ginny told Daphne.<p>

The blond was busy reading the menu, as they were out to lunch on Friday.

"Sorry Gin, worried about who?"

"Hermione, she hasn't been overly talkative since she had dinner with Blaise the other night"

"So she told him then?"

The redhead nodded and took a sip of her water.

"Well I'm not sure if we should interfere, it is there business Gin" Daphne told her sister in law.

"It's not like I want to interfere, but Mione and Ally will be back in LA in a few days, unless she accepts your proposal that is"

"Well I haven't heard back from here about that either, probably wasn't the greatest idea to give it to her the afternoon before she told her ex-boyfriend about their daughter for the first time"

The waiter came over and took their orders.

"Have you called her?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah I spoke to her briefly yesterday regards to the Autumn collection's photo shoot, but like you said she wasn't that talkative" Daphne replied.

They both shared a worried look.

* * *

><p>That evening while Hermione was playing with Ally and having a tea party in their suite, there was a knock at door.<p>

"Oh who's that mummy?"

"I'm not sure sweetheart, we weren't expecting anyone" Hermione said getting up from the floor.

Hermione dressed in sweatpants and a singlet top opened the door to find the last person she expected to see there, Blaise.

"Blaise" she addressed him sounding shocked.

"Hi Hermione, I was hoping to see Allison, if its okay with you and she's still awake" he said quickly looking at his watch.

Hermione was dumbfounded that he had suddenly shown up.

"How did you know which room was mine?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I asked Daphne, don't have a go at her for it"

"I won't, but you're lucky Ally is still awake we were just having tea with Colt and Marge" Hermione told him.

Noticing his confused expression at hearing the names "Two of her teddies, that's their names"

"oh right, well I don't want to interrupt tea then" he said trying to smile.

"No its okay, I suppose you can come in" the brunette said finally allowing him entry into her room.

"you can sit, I want to talk to you anyway before you meet her"

Blaise came in and sat down on the lounge.

"So I know you probably don't forgive me for not telling you about our daughter, but what convinced you to want to meet her? Hermione asked him.

"you're right I don't forgive you, but I spoke to Tracey and Draco, I told them about Allison, I also spoke to Daphne, then Ginny, then Harry and they all convinced me to see you and to meet her"

"You know when she finds out about you, she's going to have lots of questions, she's going to want to see you a lot, you can't abandon her" Hermione told him.

"Funny that you mention abandonment" Blaise said looking at her.

"Well perhaps, I'm not the best person to discuss that, but understand I love my daughter, I try to give her the best things in life, she's the best thing to ever happen to me and I love her wholeheartedly" Hermione responded.

"I'm not going to abandon her and I will love her too Hermione" said the wizard.

Hermione smiled at him and went to bring Ally out from the bedroom where she was playing.

Blaise stared in shock at the little girl walking out with Hermione. She looked just like him but with brown hair and her mother's brown eyes.

"Ally darling there is someone who I want to meet" Hermione smiled at her daughter.

"You remember, how you used to asked me about your daddy? And then you asked Aunt Ginny and Uncle Dean about him too?"

Ally nodded at her mother.

Hermione sighed before continuing on "Well this is Blaise Zabini, he and I went to school together and he's your father darling"

She wasn't sure how her daughter would react to the news or the man sitting near her. Likewise Blaise was wondering how his daughter would feel about meeting him for the first time.'

Ally turned and looked at Blaise studying his features as she slowly walked towards him.

"Are you really my daddy?" she asked him.

"Yes darling I am, it's very nice to meet you" Blaise smiled at her through his tears.

"Mummy, I made daddy cry I didn't mean to make him sad with me" Ally told her mother in panic.

Hermione smiled at her daughter's concern for her father.

"I'm not sad darling, these are happy tears" Blaise explained.

"Oh, so you are happy to meet me then?" the little girl asked.

"Very much so" he said moving to hug his daughter for the first time.

Hermione saw her daughter's arms reaching around Blaise's neck to hug him and she could feel her own happy tears forming.

"So Ally, can I call you that?" Blaise asked her.

She nodded "Sure you can daddy"

"Well what can you tell me about yourself?" Blaise asked her.

"Oh what did you want to know?"

"Well, if it's okay with your mother I'd like to find out a few things about you, I don't want to keep you up too late" he said looking at Hermione, who nodded back at him.

"Well I like the colour purple" Ally told her father.

"That's cool, purple is a great colour"

"Oh I like Eagles too, they are very cool birds, what is your favourite animal?" Ally asked him.

"Well I like Lynx's, have you ever seen one?"

Hermione smiled at this, the Lynx was Blaise's patronus.

Ally shook her head "Nope, never"

Blaise pulled out his wand and said 'Expecto Patronum' loudly. A Lynx sprung from his wand and moved swiftly around the hotel suite to the delight of his daughter.

"That was so cool daddy, did you see that mummy?"

"I did sweetheart, it was cool indeed" Hermione replied.

After playing and talking with Ally a little more, Blaise said goodnight and Hermione put her to bed.

Just before leaving he asked Hermione "Can I take her out one time, just her and I, I have the right to spend time with my daughter"

"I'm not denying you that right Blaise and yes you can take her out for some father/daughter time. I'm sure she would love that"

As Hermione slipped into bed that night, she knew the decision was made for her regarding the proposal from BeWitched.

* * *

><p>Thanks to those who are following this story and to those who have left a review.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The following morning, Hermione took Ally to Ron and Daphne's house.

"Hey Mione, come in" Ron said greeting her at the front door, as held Cynthia in his arms.

"Hi Uncle Ron" Ally smiled at him.

"Hey darling, Adam is playing in the lounge room, you can go join him" he told the little girl.

Ally ran into the living room.

"Come through Daph is just hanging out the washing" Ron told her.

"Oh I hope wasn't interrupting you" said Hermione

"Nonsense, you can stop by whenever you want" Ron smiled at her.

"Good morning Mione" said Daphne as she came through the back door, carrying a now empty laundry basket.

"Morning, you put the washing out the Muggle way?"

"Yeah, well we live in a Muggle neighbourhood, so we have keep up appearances" laughed Daphne, as she levitated that the basket down the hallway back to the laundry.

"Well I suppose I should tell you what happened last night" Hermione said sitting down at their dining table.

"Something bad?" Ron asked taking a seat, and placing Cynthia on his lap.

"Not necessarily, Blaise came over to the hotel" Hermione said looking at Daphne.

"Oh Mione, I'm sorry, I only told him your room number yesterday evening, I didn't realise he would go straight there or I would have warned you" Daphne apologised

"Don't be sorry Daphne, it didn't go too badly actually, he met Allison finally" Hermione responded

"And how did Allison react?" Ron asked sceptically

"She took to him straight away, he even showed his patronus and she was amazed by it" the brunette told him

"Wow, that is a good reaction I guess"

Hermione nodded.

"Want some tea?" Daphne asked

"Sure, I've actually made up my mind regarding the proposal Daph"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it looks like Ally and I will be staying London, I couldn't possibly take Ally away from her Blaise now or her grandparents" Hermione told them.

"Oh that is such good news" Daphne said hugging Hermione.

"I had a feeling you would think so" laughed Hermione.

"Oh, we have so much to organise regarding the photo shoot, Ally's school, somewhere for you both too live, hang on, you still want to model right?" Daphne asked sounding worried.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I thought since you're back, you might want to go back to the Department of Mysteries" Daphne told her.

"No, I will stick to modelling" Hermione smiled at her.

"Good stuff, how does Ally feel about it?" Ron asked his best friend.

"Well at first she was confused, then I explained that she would see her grandparents more, and now her daddy and you guys of course, then she got upset because she would miss her friends, but then she got happy" she told him.

"Ah kids so adaptable like that" commented Daphne as she poured tea for them all.

Ally and Adam came into the kitchen "Mum can I have a snack?"

"Sure sweetheart, Ally would you like something to eat as well?"

The little girl nodded "Yes please"

"Here you go" Daphne said placing two plates on the table for the kids.

"So Ally, your mummy said you met your daddy last night?" her Uncle Ron asked her.

"Yep and tomorrow we are going to the acarium" she told him.

Both adults looked at Hermione with confused expressions.

"She means the aquarium, she and Blaise are having a daddy/daughter day tomorrow" she told the other two.

"What's an aquarium?" Daphne asked.

"They have displays of Fish, sharks and other sea animals" Hermione explained.

"I want to see the Penguins" piped up Ally.

"Yeah they are pretty cute" Daphne smiled at the little girl.

* * *

><p>On Sunday morning Ally was so excited to see her father, that she insisted that she dress herself. Hermione allowed her daughter to choose own clothes, sadly what she chose didn't quiet match.<p>

"It's going to be warm today, how about you wear a skirt or a dress instead of jeans?" Hermione asked her.

Ally thought for moment "Okay!"

As Hermione was sorting through Ally's other clothes for a more suitable outfit. The little girl asked her mother. "Mum, are you okay?"

Hermione turned around "I'm okay darling, why do you ask?"

"You looked sad last night and this morning too"

"Oh honey I'm not sad" the brunette smiled at her daughter. She was little sad, that her daughter was so excited to spend the day with her father, someone hadn't met this time last week. She felt like she was being pushed aside

"I love you mummy" Ally said in a sweet voice as she hugged her mother.

"I love you too baby girl" she responded through happy tears.

Blaise arrived not long after Ally had finished getting ready.

"Morning" Hermione greeted him at the door.

"Good morning" he said with a small smile as he walked into the room.

They both stood in the room in an award silence. Which Hermione thought was utterly ridiculous.

"I signed the proposal from BeWitched, which means both Ally and I are staying here" she said suddenly.

Blaise looked at her "I'm glad to hear that, it will mean good things for you both"

"What do you mean?" she questioned him.

"Well, you'll be able to see your parents and friends more often and your parents will get to know their granddaughter" he told her.

"You forget one thing"

"What?"

"You'll get to spend more time with your daughter Blaise" she told him crossing her arms under her boobs, lifting them a bit, Blaise quickly averted his eyes away from her.

"You're right, so ummm…what are you doing today?" he asked her.

"Well the gym first, then shopping and the spa with my mum for a massage and facial, are you brining her back here?" Hermione replied.

"Well yes, why are you going somewhere else?"

"Ginny invited us for to dinner to hers and Dean's place, if you want you can bring her by there, I'll be there around 6pm.

Blaise nodded "Sure 6pm it is"

"Daddy! You're here" Ally came tearing into room into Blaise's waiting arms.

"Hey sweetheart, what have you been up to? Any trouble?" he asked her.

"No trouble daddy, but yesterday at Aunty Daphs' and Uncle Ron's, Adam showed his toy lion called Charlie"

"Oh yes, I know that Lion pretty well, he got it for Christmas last year, named it after his Uncle" he added looking at Hermione.

Hermione cleared her throat "Well Ally baby, be a good girl for daddy today and I will see you later for dinner at Aunt Gin's" she said kissing the girl on the cheek.

"See you later" Blaise told her.

"Bye Blaise"

"oh and Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"You don't really need a facial, you face is still beautiful" he told her before heading to the lifts with Ally.

Hermione closed the door in shock. _Wow, he is full of surprises; maybe he does't hate me so much anymore_.

* * *

><p>Blaise was having a great day with his daughter, sure he had spent loads of time with the other kids, but being your own child was something special.<p>

So far he and Ally had seen the fish and the crocodiles. Ally decided that they were ugly animals and didn't like them that much.

They walked to the walkway that took them under the shark pool.

"Daddy I'm scared" Ally said squeezing Blaise's hand as hard as she could.

"Don't worry sweetheart, they can't get to you and anyways I will always protect you" he told her.

"What about mum? Will you protect her too?" Ally asked her father innocently.

"Ah yes, I'll protect her too" Blaise told her. As if he could tell their daughter anything else, they might not be together anymore, but she is still the mother of his child.

"Look daddy, there's a baby shark" Ally said excitedly, pointing to where a baby shark was swimming with it's mother.

"So there is sweetheart" Blaise said picking up Ally and carrying her through the rest of display.

"Can we go see the penguins now?"

"Sure let's go see those cute little creatures, then we'll go and have some lunch"

* * *

><p>That evening Hermione was at the Thomas residence waiting for Blaise to come back with Ally. She was watching Mia drawing, occasionally she would ask the little girl a question or two about what she was drawing.<p>

Mia seemed to be speaking a lot as opposed to using sign language. Ginny and Dean didn't mind either way, as long as she was comfortable.

"So how was your day?" Ginny asked walking into the living room.

"It was great, I loved spending just a girls day with mum" Hermione smiled back at her.

"Anyone want a drink?" Dean called from the kitchen.

Ginny looked at Hermione who shrugged.

"Two glasses of wine, please love" the red head called to her husband.

Mia looked at her mother.

"Oh and Apple Juice for Mia" Ginny added winking at her daughter.

"So when are you and Ally moving to your new place?" Dean asked walking into the living room with the juice, wine and a beer for himself.

"I'm not sure, I'm going to speak the manager and Daphne tomorrow" Hermione smiled back at him.

The doorbell rang and Ginny went to answer it.

"Mummy" Ally squealed as she launched herself at Hermione.

"oh my baby, I missed you, did you have a good day?"

"uh huh, looked what daddy bought me….it looks just like Nemo"

"Wow darling, it does too, I hope you thanked daddy for it"

"I did, I want to go show Mia, where is she Aunt Ginny?" Ally asked looking at the red head.

"She's in her room sweetheart"

Ally started to run out of the room , heading to Mia's bedroom "Oh and mummy?"

"Yes baby?" Hermione smiled at her daughter.

"Daddy said that he would protect me and you" Ally told her before running out of the room.

Hermione's eyes widened as she averted the gaze of Ginny and Dean and turned her attention to Blaise.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't tell her I wouldn't protect you" Blaise told her.

"No I guess you couldn't" Hermione said snapping out of her shock.

"Well I hope you had a good day with your mother"

"I did, it was very lovely, I hope Ally behaved herself today"

"She did, I would to see her again, perhaps take her to a movie?" Blaise said looking at Hermione.

"uh, yeah sure, she likes the cinemas" Hermione smiled back at him.

"So Blaise would you like to stay for dinner?" Ginny asked interrupting them.

"Oh no, I don't want to put you out, I should get back home, I have a big day in court tomorrow"

"Nonsense, c'mon let me get you a beer" Dean said directing Blaise towards the kitchen.

Hermione saw Ginny smirking at her.

"I know what you're thinking Ginerva, so stop right there!"

Hermione couldn't deny, that she started to fall Blaise again that evening.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again for reading. Please let me know what you thought of it.

I'm starting a new job next week, so my updates will be less frequent.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

That night Blaise drove Hermione and Ally back to their hotel. Along the way, while Ally slept in the back. Blaise told Hermione about their time at the Aquarium..

"She really loved the Penguins" said Blaise.

"Yeah she does, luckily there isn't a house at Hogwarts with a Penguin as its mascot otherwise everyone would be better she would be sorted into it" Hermione laughed as she looked back at her daughter asleep in the back seat.

"So you'll send her to Hogwarts then?" Blaise asked her.

"Yes, I don't really see her going to Beaubaxtons" Hermione replied.

"No, well if it wasn't for Hogwarts, she wouldn't be here right now" Blaise said suddenly. He realised what his words meant and looked out his driver's side window.

"Blaise?"

"Yes?" he replied still not looking the witch, choosing to pay extra attention the road.

"I know what you meant, its okay you know, anyway where would you like her to go to school?"

"You're asking me?" he asked in shock finally taking quick glance at her before looking at the road again.

"Well you are her father, so your opinion does matter"

Blaise thought for a while.

"I think Hogwarts will suit her just fine" He smiled at Hermione .

When they arrived at the hotel, Blaise took Ally out of the back seat and they walked through to hotel suite together.

"She looks comfortable" Hermione said glancing at her daughter asleep on Blaise's shoulder.

"Well who knew I had such comfortable shoulders" he laughed.

_ I know exactly how comfortable your shoulders are. _Hermione thought to herself.

Blaise laid down Ally's sleeping form on the bed and went back out the living room of the suite, where Hermione was taking off her shoes and untying her hair.

_God she's still gorgeous. _Blaise thought to himself.

"Something wrong?" she asked him breaking him out of his trance.

"What? No, everything is fine, well goodnight" he said walking quickly towards the door.

"Good night Blaise and thank you for driving us back" she smiled back at him.

"Oh and call me when you move to your new place, I'll drag Draco along too" laughed the wizard.

"I will, thank you" she said as she watched him walk towards the lift before shutting the door.

* * *

><p>The day came for Hermione and Ally to finally leave the hotel and move into their new home. BeWitched had found them a nice one-storey house close to where Harry and Astoria lived. Hermione had also purchased her own car, so she wouldn't have to rely on others to driver them around. Daphne had also advised Hermione of magical primary schools that Ally could attend. After speaking with three different schools, Hermione had finally decided on enrolling her into The Magical Learning Academy, Padma Patil-Corner was the principal of the school. She had informed Blaise of this, and he was quiet happy with her choice.<p>

Hermione had taken Ginny and Daphne shopping with her to buy all her furniture. Astoria had wanted to come too, but Harry didn't want her to go because she was so far into her pregnancy.

While they were out shopping a furniture store, trying to choose pieces for Ally's bedroom, they ran into Pansy, who was also out shopping for her daughter and baby number two.

"I heard you're staying in England, that's fantastic" Pansy smiled at Hermione.

"Yes, well I was made an offer I could not refuse" Hermione said winking at Daphne.

"Where's Neville?" Ginny asked.

"Oh he trying to tear Nicole away from the princess section" She laughed spotting her husband trying negotiate with their daughter, surrounded by pink beds in the various shapes of castles.

"Do you know what you're having?" asked Hermione.

"Oh I wanted to find out, but Neville didn't, so at our last appointment I asked Anthony to whisper it to me" smiled Pansy.

"And?"

"We're having a boy" Pansy told the other three witches quietly, seeing her husband heading towards them.

"That's great, congratulations"

"Hey ladies" Neville greeted them.

"Hello Neville" they smiled back at him.

"Hi Nicole" Daphne said crouching to the little girl's height.

"Hi Aunt Daphy, we wear same colours" she said pointing between her and Daphne's top.

Daphne saw that both her and Nicole were wearing blue tops "Indeed we are sweetheart"

"So are you here shopping for Allison?" Neville asked Hermione.

"Yes, I need to organised furniture for her bedroom" the brunette smiled back at him.

"Well we should be off, need to get some new sheets for Nicole's bed" said Pansy.

The Longbottoms headed towards the sheets section of the store as Hermione, Ginny and Daphne heading to the kids bedroom section.

Hermione and Ally pulled into the driveway of their new house. The little girl opened the door of the Mercedes C class sedan and walked slowly around the front lawn.

"What are you doing baby?" Hermione asked her daughter.

"Seeing if the grass is the same as our other house mummy "

"Darling, it is the same" Hermione laughed.

"She is a smart one" Ginny said walking up the driveway. She along with Dean, Mia and Xavier had driven behind Hermione to the new house.

A few of the men had hired a Muggle truck to transport the furniture the new house. Hermione had only trusted Harry to drive the truck, since he was the most familiar apart from Dean with Muggle driving rules.

"Can we use magic?" Ron asked his wife. Daphne had chosen the location for Hermione's new home because it was nice mixture of Muggle and Magical residents.

"You can love, but you should probably place Disillusionment charms on the furniture" Daphne replied as she unbuckled Cynthia from her car seat.

"So Ally are you ready to move into our new house?" Hermione asked her daughter.

"Yes mummy" Ally replied taking her mother's hand and they walked towards the front door.

As she opened the front door, she heard a horn beep, turning around she saw the truck had arrive with Harry behind the wheel. Ron was already walking towards the back shutter to open in. Blaise arrived in his Mercedes and parked behind the truck. What surprised Hermione the most was who had come with him, it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day, that Malfoy came to help me move into a house" said Hermione as she made her way into the front hallway.

"You and me both" added Ginny as she set Xavier down and watched him run into the front study.

Hermione was telling Ron where to place the dining table when Draco came up to her.

"Hi Granger"

"Hello Malfoy, nice to see you"

"Yes you too, I hope you don't mind me bringing Orion along, Tracey has some big project going on in the department so she had to go in today."

"No that's fine, he looks to be having fun" Hermione replied looking out the window at the little boy playing with the other kids.

"Well, apart from helping you move today, I need you to sign some papers for the account"

"Malfoy, what account are you talking about, I signed papers on Thursday to reopen my account and for the mortgage on this house"

"Oh he didn't tell you?" he said seeing her expression.

"Who didn't tell me what?"

"Well Blaise opened a trust account for your daughter and as her mother I need you sign for it too"

Hermione was shocked. _ Still a sneaky Slytherin_ she thought to herself.

"Did he now?" she said walking into the living room where Blaise was positioning the coffee table.

He looked up and saw Hermione in the doorway, when he saw Draco appear behind her, his expression change to one of worry.

"Just how much did he start the account with?" Hermione asked the blond quietly.

"Um….1000 Galleons, its' the normal starting amount for children's accounts" Draco replied looking through his paperwork.

"That much! Shit!"

"Granger, please sign the paperwork, I need to get your glassware out of the truck" the blond said impatiently.

"Fine, but please note I'm doing this for my daughter, not to make him happy" Hermione said taking the quill from Draco and signing the forms.

"That's noted Granger" the blond said rolling the paperwork back up and shrinking it along with the quill and putting it in his pocket, before going back to the truck to grab another box.

"Mione, we bought you a plant for your porch, come see it" she heard Ginny yell through the front door.

Hermione walked through the living room.

"Don't think I'm happy about what you did, because I'm not, I'll talk to you about it later" she told Blaise quietly before walking out to the porch.

Blaise stood there in shock and panic

"What did you do?" Daphne asked him.

"Um, I opened a trust account at Gringott's for Ally without telling her"

Daphne walked over to the wizard and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ouch! Why'd do that for?" he asked rubbing his head.

"Because, you can't go doing things like that, I know you meant well, but your daughter has two parents and you need to work together, especially when making decisions regarding her" Daphne told him before walking away.

Blaise thought back to the time when Hermione asked him which school, he'd like Ally to attend when she turned 11, she genuinely had wanted his input. Damn.

Finally all the furniture was in its rightful place and all the boxes where unpacked. Hermione had thanked her friends for helping her by shouting them to pizza and drinks.

She put Ally to sleep in her new room. She had bought a night light for her daughter, to help adjust to sleeping in a new bedroom.

"Remember mum wants you at dinner the Burrow soon" Ginny said before leaving.

"We'll come for over soon, I'll owl your mum soon" Hermione replied before waving bye to the red head.

Hermione changed in her pyjamas and slipped into bed, quiet happy with how well the move had gone, apart from that issue with Blaise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you are enjoying the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Two weeks had passed since Hermione and Allison had moved into their new house. It was now August, tonight all the ladies were gathering at Ginny's house to celebrate her birthday.

Hermione had been busy the past week, with shooting the Autumn campaign for BeWitched. She had been to various locations in Germany and Switzerland. While in the latter she managed to catch up once with Anna, who was delighted to see her.

She had also managed to speak to Blaise regarding Ally's trust account at Gringott's. She understood that he wanted to provide for their daughter, especially since he was kept out of her life for so long. They agreed that both of them would make contributions to the account regularly.

"Mummy, where are you going tonight?" Ally asked her mother as they got lunch ready.

"I'm going to Aunt Ginny's house to celebrate her birthday"

"Oh, can I come?"

"I'm afraid not sweetie, it's for grown-ups only"

"So where am I going?"

"Well your daddy is going to pick you up and take you to Uncle Ron's house, where you'll have a sleepover with Adam and Mia"

How the men had managed to come up with the idea of looking after the kids for the night, Hermione had no clue, but was happy with, because she knew her daughter would have fun and more importantly be safe, with Blaise around.

After giving Ally a bath, Hermione herself took a shower. She entered her bedroom in her robe and found her wardrobe door open.

"Ally baby, what are you doing?" she curiously.

"Oh hello mummy, I'm getting clothes for you" Ally replied poking her head around the wardrobe door.

Hermione looked into the wardrobe and saw that her daughter had a pile of her tops in front of her. She was going to get upset with Ally but decided against it, because it was just too cute.

"What did you find for me to wear?"

"Mum, you wear this top" Ally said handing Hermione a dark brown Prada knitted top with a boat neckline.

"This is a nice top baby, but I was going to wear a dress"

"Oh" Ally pouted.

"Baby, sorry, but I really was going to wear a dress" Hermione told her daughter.

"I pick a dress for you mummy?" the girl asked hopefully.

"Uh…yeah sure baby, course you can" Hermione said before going over to her dresser and reading a text message from Blaise saying he would be over shortly.

"Mum, what about this one?" Ally said holding out a Plato dark green halter neck dress. Plato was another magical designer brand from mainland Europe.

"That looks perfect, baby, thank you….hopefully your aunt Daphne forgives me for wearing a competitor" the older witch mumbled.

"Huh?" Ally asked in confusion.

"Nothing baby" Hermione said kissing her daughter's head.

Hermione slipped on the dress over her new BeWitched underwear. She was due to do a catwalk show for that line in a few weeks' time and received some free pieces via Daphne.

"How do I look?" she asked her daughter.

"You look so pretty mummy" Ally smiled back.

"Thank you sweetheart….why don't you go pick out some books to take with you tonight? Hermione told her daughter.

The little girl ran back to her room to gather her things.

Hermione was putting her shoes on when Ally raced back into her bedroom.

"What is it darling?"

"Daddy's here, may I please open the door for him?"

"Are you sure it's him?" Hermione asked Ally. She had taught her daughter to ask her before open the front door for someone, unless she opened it herself.

"Yes mummy, I saw his car"

"Okay then you may open the door for him" she smiled back at Ally.

Hermione heard the little girl open the door for her father and her cry happily "Daddy, you are here finally"

"I am sweetheart; do you have your things ready?" Hermione heard Blaise ask their daughter.

"Yeah, I do, Nana bought me a new bag, it's blue!" Ally told her father excitedly.

Hermione's mother had indeed bought her granddaughter a new blue backpack with a picture of Sleeping Beauty on it. Ally was thrilled when she was presented with it, she hoped she could use it for school, but when Hermione told her that she had to use the school one she was disappointed.

"Well blue is a great colour, where's your mum?" Blaise asked.

"She's still getting ready…she's very pretty" the brunette heard Ally tell Blaise as she slipped on her silver bracelet.

"Yes you're mum was always pretty" Hermione blushed at Blaise's response.

She picked up her clutch and made her way to the living room.

Hearing the clicking of her heels, Blaise looked up and felt his jaw drop.

"Hi Blaise, how are you?" Hermione asked.

"Uhhhh, I'm great, how are you? You look great by the way" he responded taking in her stunning appearance.

"I'm great and thank you" Hermione smiled back at him.

"How are you getting to Ginny's?" Blaise asked

"I was going to apparate over, I had an apparition spot put in the backyard, sorry I forgot to tell you that" Hermione told him.

" Oh that's okay, driving to Ron's gives me more time to spend with Ally" Blaise replied

Hermione smiled at him.

"Ally why don't you go get your bag darling?"

"Sure be back soon daddy" the little girl said dashing down to her room.

"Would you like me to drive you to Ginny's?" Blaise the brunette.

"Oh no, its okay, I don't want to trouble you" she replied.

"It's no trouble Hermione" he smiled back.

"Well if you're sure" she replied as Ally came back with her Sleeping Beauty backpack on her back.

"I'm ready!" she announced.

"Well then let's go!" Blaise said.

Hermione locked the door and put the security wards around the house before slipping into the passenger seat next to Blaise.

"Mummy are you coming to Uncle Ron's too?"

"No baby, daddy is just dropping me at your Aunt Ginny's on the way there" Hermione turned around and smiled at her daughter as Blaise started the car.

"But why don't you drive there?"

Blaise looked over at Hermione waiting for her response.

"Well I might be too tired to drive back from Aunt Ginny's and that will be dangerous" she told her daughter. Blaise snorted at her reply and she glared back at him.

She couldn't tell Ally that she might be drinking too much at the party and couldn't drive back. How do you explain being drunk to a five-year old?

They arrived at Ginny's, Hermione turned around to Ally "Be good for daddy and Uncle Ron, I love you" she blew a kiss to her daughter.

"I love you too mummy" Ally replied blowing a kiss to her mother.

"Thanks for the lift Blaise"

"You are most welcome Hermione, don't drink too much" he winked at her.

Hermione blushed and stepped out of the car and waved as they drove off.

As she made her way up the path to Ginny's front door, she caught a glimpse of blond and black hair just inside the front window. She shook her head in amusement.

Ginny opened the door for her "Hermione, you look fantastic" the red head said hugging her.

"Thanks Gin, so do you" Hermione said looking over the purple dress Ginny was wearing.

"I thought you were apparating here?" the red head asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh she just wanted to spend time with a certain wizard" said Pansy walking up the hallway. "I saw your arrival" the former Slytherin added.

"Blaise drove you here?" Ginny asked in shock.

Hermione nodded "He did"

"Hermione Granger, what are you wearing?" Daphne asked as stuck her head out of the living room looking over Hermione's dress and noting it was a from a competing designer.

"Well, you can take it up with my daughter, since she chose it for me" Hermione smirked as she walked into the living room.

"Hmm, remind me to buy that girl a full wardrobe of BeWitched clothing for Christmas" Daphne said pursing her lips together.

"Oh no you don't have to do that, she has ten times more clothes that I had at her age" Hermione replied.

"Ally chose your dress?" Ginny asked as she walked into living room and handed Hermione a wine glass.

"Who knows we might have a future stylist on our hands" joked Pansy taking a sip of sparkling water. Being pregnant, she couldn't drink any alcohol.

"We'll see" said Hermione.

"So where is Padma?" asked Daphne.

"Oh is she coming tonight too?" Hermione asked.

"Yes a lot of girls from school are coming and she said she was putting Clinton to bed before coming over" Ginny replied.

"Speaking of Padma, did you hear that Parvati had a baby girl two days ago?" said Pansy.

"What did her and Anthony name the baby?" asked Hermione

"Sarah Edith Goldstein"

"Have you and Neville decided on a name for the baby?" Ginny asked Pansy.

"Well as you know, he doesn't know it's a boy, but we both like Frank as a middle name, after his father of course, just like Alice is Nicole's middle name, we can't decide on a first name"

"Well there are still a few months ago" Ginny said before they all heard the familiar sound of someone apparating in.

"We're in the living room" the red head called out to her new guests.

"Yes indeed you are" came the voice of Padma Patil-Corner as she entered the room.

"Hello Padma" smiled Hermione.

"Hermione so good to see you, I see you enrolled your daughter a my school, I'm so happy, I'm sure she'll have lots of fun" the former Ravenclaw said hugging the brunette.

Padma hugged the other witches before taking a seat next to Daphne.

"Did Clinton go down alright then?"

"Yeah, he's a stage where he'll only go to bed if I put him there, doesn't allow Michael to do it, Ingrid was never like that"

"Want a drink?" Ginny asked.

"Ah yes, red wine for me" smiled the former Ravenclaw.

"I'm sorry, Ingrid is your daughter?" asked Hermione

"Oh yes she is, I forgot who didn't know those kind of details, she'll be four in a week's time" said Padma.

"Oh don't be, I'm still learning it all" laughed the brunette.

"Who's been the biggest surprise?" asked Daphne.

"Don't take this the wrong way, it was Pansy and Neville" Hermione replied glancing over at the former Slytherin.

"Oh don't worry, we shocked more than just a few people with our relationship, I'm pretty his Grandmother was going to faint when she first met me" laughed Pansy.

"Ah crap" they all heard someone say from the other room.

"What's wrong Lav?" Ginny yelled out.

"My shoe's strap broke when I apparated here" Lavender yelled back.

A few minutes later after fixing her shoe, Lavender Davies walked in.

"Sorry about that" she apologised taking a seat next to Hermione.

"I told you to come visit me for new shoes" Pansy told the blonde.

"I know I'll come by soon" replied Lavender.

"So tell us Hermione, how are you getting on with Blaise?" asked Daphne coyly.

"C'mon guys, it's not my birthday, we are here for Ginny"

"Yes but I want to hear about you and Blaise" said the red head in a sing-song voice.

Hermione glared back at her.

"Fine, but your birthday is next month, and we'll talk about then" Ginny winked at Hermione.

The night's celebration continued on. Hermione thankfully didn't drink too much and was able to apparate home safely.

In the morning she woke and saw it was just after eight.

She heard the banging of pans in the kitchen and heard Blaise and Ally's voices.

She got out of bed and slipped on her robe and flip flops and made her way to the kitchen.

"Oh hello" she said.

Blaise turned around from the stove "Morning Hermione, I hope you don't mind, I picked up Ally from Ron's and brought her home via apparition"

"Oh no, that's okay, thanks for doing that" Hermione smiled back at him.

"You're welcome, so was it a good night?"

"Yes thanks, I had fun, are you making breakfast?" Hermione asked him.

"Umm, yes I hope you don't mind, I thought I would make pancakes for Ally, would you like some?" he asked her.

"Sure, but only if you stay for breakfast too" she replied a little too quickly for her liking then looked away.

_Why on earth did I just say that_ Hermione thought to herself.

Blaise took a few moments to comprehend what she had said.

"Sure I'll stay for breakfast" he smiled at mother and daughter.

After breakfast, Hermione cleaned up the dishes as Blaise helped Ally unpack her bag from the previous night.

"She's all unpacked" he told her as Hermione walked him to the front door.

"Thanks for doing that, for all really, picking her up and dropping her home and then breakfast"

"Oh that's okay, you're a wonderful mother Hermione" he told her making her blush.

"Thank you Blaise, you're a wonderful dad" she replied.

They stood they awkwardly not really sure what to say or do next.

Blaise leant in and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione was shocked initially but soon started to kiss back. Hermione parted her lips and Blaise massaged her tongue with his, savouring her taste of pancakes and honey. Hermione moaned a little into his mouth before Blaise drew back.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that" Blaise stammered out before hurrying out the front door, leaving behind a confused Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Your review would be great!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was the Monday after Blaise had kissed and Hermione was still confused as she took part in the rehearsal for the lingerie fashion show on the upcoming weekend. The show directions had all the models do their first walk down the runway barefoot, followed by heels, still in their normal clothes.

As Daphne watched Hermione strut down the catwalk, pose, turn on her heel and walk back up the runway, she could tell something was off by her friends facial expression.

She found Hermione, getting undressed backstage. A scarlet red lingerie baby doll piece was hanging nearby for her to wear on the next practice walk.

"Morning Hermione" the blonde smiled at her.

"Oh hi Daphne" the brunette smiled back as she looked over the lacy boy shorts she going to wear.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's great" Hermione replied trying to sound convincing.

"Hermione…" Daphne sighed.

"Well there is something I wanted to talk to you about, at lunch okay?" Hermione asked quickly before slipping the baby doll over her naked torso.

"Lunch it is" Daphne nodded before going back out to the hall to watch the models practice for Saturday night.

At lunch, Hermione now dressed in dark denim shorts that showed off her toned legs much to the envy of Daphne. She wore black sandals and a black fitted tank top.

Daphne had dressed that day in navy skinny jeans and a lemon fitted tank top, finished with 3 inch nude peep toe heels.

They found a quiet café nearby to have lunch.

"So what's up?" Daphne asked as the waiter handed them menus and walked away.

"Well you know how, Blaise dropped me off at Gin's on Saturday night?"

Daphne nodded.

"Well he picked her up too on Sunday morning" Hermione further explained.

The blonde's eyebrows rose "Oh really?"

"Yeah and that's not all…we had breakfast together"

Hermione noticed Daphne smirked.

"I figured it would be nice for Ally you know, to have breakfast for once with both her parents"

"Did something happen Hermione?"

"yeah" signed the brunette looking away.

"Yeah?"

"He kissed me" Hermione told the blond witch, trying not to smile at the memory.

"Oh Salazar, he didn't?" Daphne gasped covering her mouth.

"He did"

"Oh this is just too good" Daphne laughed.

"Sorry?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Never mind…..may I ask how was Mr Zabini's kiss?" Daphne smirked again.

"I won't lie, it was amazing" Hermione admitted blushing a little.

"Then what happened?"

"That's it Daphne after we kissed he just left" Hermione replied frowning slightly.

"Oh…..I'm sorry about that Hermione"

"Don't be, it's not your fault" replied the brunette laughing a little.

"And I'm guessing he hasn't been in contact"

"No he hasn't and I'm a little scared to contact him first"

"But you do want answers right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well then be the brave Gryffindor and approach him" Daphne told her as the waiter came over to take their orders.

* * *

><p>It was now Thursday, Hermione had decided that today she would follow Daphne's suggestion from Monday.<p>

She dropped Ally off with her mother and made her way the Ministry.

"Hermione, how are you?" Tracey asked, she ran into the brunette in he atrium.

"I'm pretty good and you? How's Orion doing?" Hermione asked.

"He's pretty good, although we caught him the other day reaching for the floo powder, who knows where he could have ended up" the former slytherin sighed heavily.

"Oh dear…" Gasped Hermione.

"Yeah, Draco moved it out of his way now and put a charm on the container so only he and I can see it now….anyway what bring you to the Ministry?" Tracey asked.

"Oh I'm here to see Blaise" Hermione replied, smiling a little.

"Oh really?" Smirked Tracey.

"You know it's weird how all Slytherins smirk" said the brunette.

"Perhaps, but I should really get going, I'm running late for a meeting with Harry of all people, see you soon Hermione" Tracey rambled off before giving her a quick hug and hurrying off.

Hermione made her way to Blaise's office.

So much had happened since she was here last, he had taken her out to dinner, she had told him about Ally, they had started to get along after fighting her him hating her and now they had kissed. Oh Merlin!

Hermione approached his secretary's desk. She was once again reading a magazine, but a pile of mail could be seen on the side ready to be sent out. _At least, she's not completely_ unreliable Hermione thought to herself.

She cleared her throat but didn't gage a response from the secretary.

Hermione decided on a different approach.

"You know, I probably can get that dress for you" she said.

His secretary looked up and her eye's widened.

"Ms Granger, sorry I didn't know you were standing there, I'll just go see if Mr Zabini is free" she said quickly standing up and heading over to his door.

"Thank you" smiled the brunette.

"You may go in" the secretary told her kindly.

Hermione smiled at her before opening the door.

She entered his office to find him standing at the window looking out.

"Something good happening outside?" she asked.

"Sorry?" Blaise asked, still looking out.

"Never mind, how have you been? " the witch asked him.

"I'm doing well and you, how's Ally?"

"She's well Blaise, my mum is taking her grocery shopping today" she replied sitting on his couch

"Poor kid" he laughed finally looking at her.

"You know I've tried to contact you" she told him.

"I Know Hermione, I'm sorry"

"What are you sorry for?"

"A few things, kissing you on Sunday, not returning your messages, I'm a coward, no wonder I wasn't in Gryffindor" he laughed a little.

"Well I was told to use my lion courage and approach you first"

"Who told you do that?"

"Daphne"

"Ah ever the wise witch she is" Blaise pouring himself some tea. "Would you like some?" he asked looking over at her.

"Sure thank you" she smiled back.

He set her tea in front of her on the table.

They both sipped their drinks until Hermione decided to break the silence.

"Blaise I want to start by saying thank you for kissing me on Sunday" she smiled nervously at him.

"You want to thank me?' he asked raising any eyebrow as he set his cup back down on the table.

"Yes, that kiss brought back many nice memories for me"

Blaise cleared throat, clearly uncomfortable at her inference. "Right well, I'm happy that I was able to do that for you" he replied.

"I definitely think we should spend more time together with Ally ….for her sake really" Hermione told him.

" Yes, its good for kids to see their parents together…..even if we aren't" he told her.

"Aren't we friends Blaise?" She asked him.

"We are" he confirmed.

"Well that's good for now" she said finishing off her tea.

"What do you mean for now?"

"I'm not going to drag it out Blaise, seeing you again, having a child with you, everything really, including our kiss, it felt…well it felt right" she smiled at him shyly.

"Are you saying you like me?" he asked in wonder.

"I do, but if you want to remain friends and nothing more, I would respect that" Hermione told him.

"Well that's a very smart thing to say"

"I may be a model, but I'm still the brightest witch of our generation" she told him smugly.

He laughed "You certainly are"

"I want to take this very slowly however, I don't want to jump into a relationship with you too soon and then having us both hurting Ally.

"Hermione I like you too" he told her in all seriousness.

"You do?"

"For sure, your're smart, a great mother, a fantastic friend, you're kind, considerate, generous and not forgetting sexy as hell" he finished.

_Damn it, I meant to say gorgeous not sexy!_ Blaise thought, mentally face palming.

Hermione's mouth was agape, especially at his last few words. "Why thank you" she replied, once the shock wore off.

He smiled back at her.

"Are you okay with taking this really slowly?" she asked.

"I am" the wizard confirmed.

"Would you like to come to the new parent's lunch at Ally's school on Monday?"

"Sure I would, I can threaten all the boys to keep their hands off my daughter" he replied..

"The kids won't be there, it's the parents only Blaise"

"I can still threaten their parents" he winked at her. _ Damn even his wink is cute_ Hermione thought to herself

She laughed at his words.

"Good, what are you doing Saturday night?" she asked. Yes she did want to this slowly, didn't mean she could leave him wondering…

"I'm free why do you ask?"

"I've got a fashion show at the Finch Grand hotel, I want to invite you, Daphne will obviously be there, but Ginny and Tracey are coming too"

"What about the other girls?" he asked.

"Well Pansy and Astoria are both pregnant right now and I didn't think they would feel too comfortable at a lingerie fashion show" she smiled at him.

She saw the cogs turning his head.

"Lingerie, as in you'll be nude" he asked

"Not completely nude Blaise" she reasoned.

"Well no, but um, why me?" he asked

"I can't ask Harry or Ron, that's just too uncomfortable and Neville would probably never hear the end of it from Pansy, if I asked him, and you're the best choice really" she standing up to leave.

"Uh, well, yes I'd love to come" he told her.

"Good, I'll see you then" she started walking to his office door.

"Um Hermione, what colour is your outfit on Saturday?" he asked her.

"Red, Scarlet red" she smirked before leaving his office.

_Oh holy hell_ Blaise thought to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

On Saturday afternoon, after taking Ally to her Gymnastics lesson, then to the park where they had lunch, Hermione dropped her daughter with her parents for evening, promising to pick her up once the cocktails were over following the fashion show.

Hermione hopped in her Mercedes and drove to the Finch Grand Hotel.

She pulled up out the front, a valet hurried to open her door for her.

"Thank you" she smiled at him stepped out went inside making her way to the backstage area for tonight's fashion show.

* * *

><p>Just before 5pm, the floo in Blaise's home went off. Out stepped Draco and Tracey Malfoy, Ginny followed soon after them. Tracey was wearing a charcoal floor length dress that showed off her curves very nicely, Ginny had opted for one shoulder deep maroon coloured one should dress.<p>

"Blaise are you here mate?" Draco called out.

"In the bedroom" they heard him call out from upstairs.

The ladies walked upstairs first with Draco following them.

"Blaise, can we come in?" Tracey asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, are you decent Zabini?" Ginny laughed.

"What are girls doing here? I thought I was meeting you both at the hotel?" Blaise asked opening his bedroom door, looking at both witches and finally at Draco.

"Change of plans, we decided to come over first and make sure you were good" Ginny said pushing past him and walking into the room.

Tracey followed her in went over to look at Blaise's shoes.

"What do you mean things were good?" he asked both ladies. "Draco?"

"Don't look at me mate" the blond wizard replied holding up his hands in a surrender motion.

"What are you looking at my shoes for?" Blaise asked Tracey.

"Just checking" she shrugged in reply.

"We just wanted to make sure that you didn't 'chicken out' as the Muggles say and also that you look good for Hermione" Ginny told him.

"Did you think I would 'chicken out' because I was a Slytherin and not a Gryffindor?" he asked her, receiving from the other two former Slytherins in the room.

She laughed "I knew you wouldn't chicken out, I mean Hermione will be wearing next to nothing" GInny smiled mischievously.

"Hey well there's something to look forward to" Draco said in a smug tone.

Blaise glared at his blond friend.

"So do I look good?" the wizard asked the two witches

The both looked him over from head to toe and then turned and smiled to eachother.

"You look handsome Blaise" Tracey told him.

"Very dapper" Ginny added.

Draco laughed aloud.

"Well at least I get to watch a lingerie fashion show in person, while you can only watch it on WizVision" Blaise smirked at him.

He knew that Draco would be joining, Astoria, Harry and Dean at Ron's house to watch the show live on Wizision.

"Don't boast Zabini, it's not very becoming of you" the blond scowled.

"Should we get going ladies" Blaise asked.

"Let's get going" Ginny replied, hooking her arm with Blaise.

"Bye love, and don't forget the dips" Tracey said kissing her husband.

"I won't" Draco replied.

"You made your famous bean and avocado dip?" Blaise asked.

"I did indeed, to take with me to Weasley's tonight" the other wizard replied.

"Enjoy yourself" Ginny added with a smile, as she and Blaise made their way to front door of his house.

"Did you carry protection?" Draco asked Blaise.

"Malfoy" Ginny cried in disgust.

"I have my wand" Blaise replied.

"I don't think that's the protection he was hinting at" Tracey told him.

Blaise soon realised that what Draco had meant by _protection_.

"Hey, I'm just saying, you are going to see your former girlfriend tonight, who's a model, wearing lingerie, you're single, she's single…you know" the blond said

"Like I said I have my wand" Blaise smirked.

Ginny and Tracey smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>When they reached the Finch Grand, there were a lot of cameras and media outside hoping to catch a glimpse of the attendees or even better one of the models themselves.<p>

"Wow, it's really crazy out there" Tracey commented as Blaise turned into the hotel's car park to park the car.

"Well it's not every day, we have fashion show in the magical world and that too at a hotel in the Muggle world" said Blaise as he pulled into a car spot.

"Imagine the number of cameras in the hotel, or even the ballroom" said Ginny as she got out of Blaise's Mercedes.

"So how do we get in there, without too much attention?" asked Tracey as they made their way to where the lift was.

"Oh Daphne said there was a code we had to enter in the lift, that takes us to floor of the ballroom, we only have to cross the hallway to enter the room" Ginny told the other two.

"Handy" commented Blaise as thy entered the lift.

Ginny entered the code given to her by Daphne soon the lift started ascending.

They reached the floor, stepped out of the lift and crossed the hallway.

Blaise held the door open for the witches.

The hotel staff handed them programmes of the fashion show as soon as they entered.

Ginny lead them to a table where they could find out where they seats are.

Once they were seated, Tracey on the inside, Blaise next to her and Ginny on the aisle.

"How come I'm in the middle, shouldn't I be a gentleman and sit in the outside seat?" questioned Blaise.

"Oh hush, I'm a big girl" Ginny replied swatting his arm.

The wizard opened his open "Why is it blank?" he asked

"Hermione said that the model's profiles would appear just before they came out" Tracey answered him.

"Oh look there's Nigel" Ginny told Tracey, as she spotted her former Dumbledore's army member standing a few rows away with his wife.

"I think he's the MC for tonight" Tracey replied.

Ginny nodded her head in understanding.

* * *

><p>Over at Ron's house, the wizards along with Astoria were all seated around watching the preview show on WizVision.<p>

"So where are your kids tonight Weasley?" Draco asked..

"Mum has mine and Gin's kids"

"My parents took James and Albus" said Astoria.

"What about Orion?" Harry asked.

"With my mother" Draco told him.

"It starting quiet everyone" said Dean, as they watched Justin walk down the runway to address the crowd.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, Ginny, Tracey and Blaise watch Justin Finch-Fletchley walk down the runway towards them. They were seated in the second row in front of the runway, behind the Minister and his deputy.<p>

Justin cast the _Sonorous _charm over the audience.

"Welcome tonight Ladies and Gentlemen and Welcome to the BeWitched Fashion's 2006 Spring Lingerie Show, tonight here at the Finch Grand"

Everyone clapped.

"It was our pleasure to host tonight's show, I would like to thank you for your attendance and now let me call upon the head designer for BeWitched to say a few words, pleasure welcome Daphne Weasley.

The crowd clapped as they watched Daphne walk down the runway to where Justin was standing.

* * *

><p>"She's stunning" exclaimed Dean back in the Weasley living room, as they watched Daphne walk out dressed in a figure hugging strapless black dress matched with metallic silver heels.<p>

"Oi, that's my wife" Ron exclaimed at his brother in law.

"Oh hush Ron, your wife is talking" Astoria told him, as she watched her sister talk about the new lingerie line on show tonight.

* * *

><p>"And I would really like to thank all the people who put this show together and Justin for hosting the show tonight, I hope you enjoy it" Daphne finished her speech.<p>

Justin lifted the _Sonorous _charm and walked off stage with Daphne as the lights went down.

"Didn't she look nice" commented Tracey.

"Uh huh" said Blaise in dry tone.

"Well just because you're only here to get a good look at Hermione" said Ginny in smug tone.

"Hey" cried Blaise in defiance.

Both witches laughed at him as Nigel's voice announced the start of the show.

"Okay guys, don't forget your show program will fill up" Tracey reminded the other two.

"Okay ladies and Gentlemen, sit back and enjoy as we showcase the new line from BeWitched Fashion, and now here's the first model…..Gabrielle Delacour" announced Nigel.

Ginny and Tracey shared a look of surprise and quickly looked back to the runway as they saw Gabrielle strut down the runway as _Hips don't lie _by Shakira played on through the ballroom. Blaise didn't want to admit, but he couldn't take his eyes off the French blond 21-year-old model, who was wearing a lacy boy legs and push up bra in a deep sea blue colour with matching heels.

Gabrielle walked down the runway, posed with her hand on hip, turned and strutted back down the runway.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit, it's Fleur's sister" exclaimed Ron, staring at the coverage on WizVision.<p>

"No shit Sherlock" said Draco sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Nigel announced the next model "Now modelling pieces from the collection called Argento we have Romilda Vane"<p>

"No freaking way" exclaimed Ginny.

"She's model?" asked Tracey, sounding shocked.

"Yeah who knows how?"

"Hey, look at her, she's a great model" said Blaise.

"Of course you would say that, she's wearing Lingerie" quipped Ginny looking sideways at him.

They watched Romilda walk down the runway in a Pale silver bra with matching bikini undering wearing black heels, this time to _Buttons _by Pussy Cat dolls played.

As she turned at the end of the runway, Tracey gasped in shock "She has a tattoo" spotting the Chinese character on the left side of Romilda's back.

"It's the symbol for Joyful" laughed Ginny as she read the model's profile in the program,

Tracey snorted as they watched Romilda disappear into the wings, off stage.

Nigel announced the next model a red head, who came in with the same song playing wearing a Slytherin green baby doll and black heels.

"Hey maybe I should get something like that" said Tracey, watching the model walk back down the runway.

"Malfoy won't be able to contain himself if you do" laughed Blaise.

The lights went down in the ballroom, setting the scene for something big.

"And now ladies and Gentlemen, fresh from LA, the Gryffindor Princess herself…Hermione Granger!"

Blaise sat up in his seat, this of course was the model he was most looking forward to seeing.

Ginny winked at Tracey, as both witches watched Blaise waiting for his reaction.

At Ron's house, everyone had quietened down as they too waiting for Hermione to appear on stage.

_Promiscuous _by Nelly Furtado and Timbarland started playing as Hermione appeared at the end of the runway with a spotlight shining brightly on her.

She strutted down the runway wearing a scarlet baby doll and shiny black heels, carefully matching her steps to the beat of the music as the other models had done.

As she posed at the end of the stage, she caught Blaise's eye and gave a sly wink to him before turning and strutting back up the runway.

"Holy Merlin" breathed the wizard as he watched her hips as she walked.

* * *

><p>"Oh God, I don't know how Zabini is restraining himself right now" said Draco as they all watched Hermione on WizVision.<p>

"Well luckily he didn't jump her" joked Harry.

Astoria slapped him on the arm for his comment.

"Ouch love!"

"Don't make such disgusting comments" she told him.

* * *

><p>"Blood hell, I want her legs" exclaimed Tracey as show went to intermission.<p>

"Here you go ladies" said Blaise coming back with three glasses of wine.

"Thanks Blaise" Ginny told him.

They chatted with the other guests before taking their seats once again.

After the all the models appeared again.

The lights went down again and they heard Nigel's voice once again.

"Now it's time for our final model, making her appearance for the second time tonight…Hermione Granger"

The whole ballroom broke out in applause as _Don't cha_ by the Pussycat Dolls started playing.

'This is the perfect song' Ginny thought to herself waiting for her friend to appear on stage, obviously Tracey was thinking along a similar line as they shared a look.

Hermione walked down the runway, wearing a satin Black cape?

Blaise was confused, but both Ginny and Tracey had an idea what was coming up.

"Oh I know what's happening" chirped Astoria back at Ron's house.

All the wizards looked at her.

"Just watch" she told them pointing back at the screen.

Hermione reached the end of the runway, all the guests in the ballroom held their breath.

She waited for the beat to drop in the song, when it did, she dropped her cape.

"Bloody freaking Salazar slytherin" exclaimed Blaise.

Ginny and Tracey laughed at his reaction.

None of this could be heard over the loud music, thankfully.

Blaise's jaw dropped as he saw Hermione wearing silver strappy heels, a Slytherin green satin and lace Balconnet bra and matching satin hipster underwear which had been hidden under the cape. He watched her hips swing as she walked down the runway.

Tracey looked over at the wizard and saw that he was mesmerised by the witch on the runway. She had to fight the urge to laugh at his facial expression.

* * *

><p>Following the end of the show, Blaise was wondering if he should stay and face Hermione or leave. But then he felt like was ditching Tracey and Ginny, since they had come with him to the hotel in his car.<p>

"Ladies, I'm not sure I can face her"

"C'mon she's not that intimidating" laughed Ginny as checked her phone for any messages.

"But you don't understand, I've just seen her half nearly naked like the rest of magical world, I cant look her in the eye right now"

"Are you sure?" Tracey asked him.

He nodded.

"Okay, I guess it will be okay if you leave" she told him.

"But then how will you two get home?" he asked.

"I'll take them home, do you have somewhere early to be tomorrow Blaise?" Daphne asked joining them.

Ginny snorted.

"No he can't face Hermione right "Tracey told her.

"Oh really?" Daphne asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes" sighed the wizard.

"Well you better leave before she comes over here" said Daphne looking at around and seeing some of the other models in the room.

"Thanks Daph… I'll see you all later" said Blaise, he hugged the three witches before leaving.

A few minutes later Hermione came over, dressed in her normal clothes again.'

"Hermione Granger, you looked so good on that runway" Ginny told her best female friend.

"Thanks Ginny, so I take it you enjoyed the show?" she asked.

"Some more than others" smirked Tracey.

"Sorry?"

"Blaise, he was literally looking drooling over you" Ginny told her.

"Really, where he is now?"

'Oh um he had to leave" Daphne told her.

"Why?"

"Something about seeing you nearly naked on stage, poor guy wouldn't probably contain himself if he saw you" Ginny giggled.

"Ginny Thomas, the minister is just overthere" Hermione cried.

"Oh you know it's true" smirked the red head.

Hermione blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

On late Monday morning Daphne came to pick up Ally for the afternoon while Hermione and Blaise went to the new parents lunch at their daughter's new school.

"That's a nice dress" Daphne smiled at Hermione.

"Thanks I picked up at Topshop, I no idea what to wear to these sort of things"

"You mean what to wear when going out with Blaise" Daphne smirked.

"Oh hush you" the brunette replied, as Ally walked into the room.

"Ready go to Ally darling?" the blond witch asked the little girl.

"Yes Aunt Daphne" she nodded and smiled.

"Okay, your dad and I will see you later" Hermione said kissing her daughter's head before the other witch took her through the fireplace.

"Bye mummy" said Ally waving to her mother, who waved back. Daphne took her through the floo in a flash of green.

Hermione paced her bedroom, wondering how the afternoon would go. She realised ten minutes had passed and she still had to get her shoes on and do her makeup and hair.

She quickly found heels that went well with her dress, did her make up. As she was applying her lipstick, she heard a car pull up the driveway. She had parked her car in the garage that morning. She peeked through the curtains and saw Blaise step out of his black Mercedes.

From her location at her bedroom window, Hermione hoped he wouldn't catch her checking him out in his black suit, crisp white shirt and silk royal blue tie. _Blood hell, he's gorgeous _she thought to herself as she closed the curtains and recomposed herself.

She heard him ring the doorbell, she grabbed her wand from the dresser and placed it in her clutch purse before going to answer the door.

"Hello" she smiled at him, opening the door.

"Hello Hermione, you look amazing" he said, taking a quick glance over her body.

"Thanks, you look rather handsome yourself" she responded.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes" she nodded in reply.

"Do you have directions? We can put it in the GPS". Blaise hadn't been to the Magical Learning Academy, he'd been so busy with an overload of cases. All he seen of the school was the brochure Hermione had given him and Ally's enrolment forms for him to sign"

"Yes" she replied slipping into the passenger seat.

Hermione handed Blaise Padma's card and he entered the school's address into his car's GPS.

"So how is Ally today?" Blaised asked the witch.

"She's good" she smiled back.

"Where did you want to go for dinner tomorrow night?" she asked him. They had decided that every Tuesday night, all three of them would go out for dinner.

"Sorry what?" Blaise had missed her question as he had to give way to a fire engine passing by on its way to an emergency.

"I asked where did you want to go for dinner tomorrow night?" Hermione asked him again.

"Oh, well there's this new restaurant around the corner from my house called umm…Burger Shack or something, has play equipment for the kids, I'm sure Ally would love it" he smiled at her.

"Sounds good"

They arrived at The Magical Learning Academy. Blaise was shocked by the grand building, it wasn't very big or anything, simply grand. Sure he had seen it in the brochure, but seeing it in person was a different story.

"Very stately don't you think?" Hermione asked him, breaking him out of his daze.

"Yes, its like a mini Hogwarts, only its not a castle" he joked as they pulled into a parking spot.

"The parents lunch is in the school hall" she told him as they entered the foyer.

They were greeted by some teachers and some older students just inside the entrance.

"Hello I'm Mrs Jacobson and I'm the vice principal here" the middle aged witch smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Blaise Zabini, our daughter Allison will be starting here in a few weeks' time" replied the brunette.

"Oh wow, I thought it was you, not every day we get a celebrity here"

Hermione blushed at the mention of her being a celebrity.

"These are extra brochures for you both, you know school supplies, extra-curricular activities your daughter might like, we have dance and music classes in our junior school"

"Thank you Mrs Jacobson" smiled Blaise taking the folder from her.

They arrived in the Auditorium and found that there were about 20 or so other couples in the room already.

"How many children are there in kindergarten?" Blaise asked Hermione in a whisper.

"About 40, two classes with 20 kids each, but this lunch is for parents with children starting in other grades too" she replied

"Want a drink?" he asked.

"Sure, just water is fine" she smiled before he headed to drinks table.

"Hermione?" the brunette heard her name being called.

She turned around and saw Cho Chang approaching her together with Zacharias Smith.

"Cho? Zach?" she asked.

"Yes that's us" the blond wizard smiled.

"It's good to see you" Cho added.

"Nice to see you both aswell, are you two married?" Hermione asked them.

"Yes we are" beamed Cho as Zach placed his arm around her waist.

"That's great guys" she smiled.

"So you have a child starting here as well?" Zach asked her.

"Yes our daughter will be starting Kindergarten in a few weeks"

"I don't meant o pry Hermione, but who's her father?" Cho asked.

"I am" came Blaise voices as approached them and handed Hermione her water.

"Oh Zabini, how are you mate?" Zach asked. Not really caring that there were was a former Slytherin standing opposite him.

"I'm well thanks, how are you? Nice to see you again Cho" he said smiling at the Asian witch.

"Nice to see you too Blaise…..I'm glad our kids will be in the same year" she said.

"Your child is five too? I don't remember you guys dating….sorry" said Hermione trying to not sound so shocked.

"That's a story for another time" Cho said offering a small smile.

"Sorry" mumbled the brunette witch.

"Yes we have twins starting Kindergarten next month" said Zach trying to break the silence.

"How are David and Zara?" asked Blaise.

"They are well thanks, Zar is excited to start school, Dave not so much" replied Zach.

"Do you think she'll take after you?" Hermione asked Cho.

"Don't get me started on the number of times he reminds me of that?" laughed the witch indicating to her husband.

"Don't worry I then tell him that Jason, our youngest is just like him" Cho added with a laugh.

"Well it looks like Padma is getting ready to say a few words" Hermione said noticing the witch walking up to the stage.

"So she is, we'll talk to you guys later" Cho said as she and Zach went to find their seats.

Hermione and Blaise took their seats few rows behind.

"You know that Cho and Zach got married?" she asked him.

"Yes, I was at the wedding" he whispered back.

"Oh"

After Padma's speech, it was time for lunch.

The school had set up small tables, with 8 people each.

Blaise and Hermione sat with Cho and Zach and with two other couples.

"So is your kid staring kindergarten too?" Blaise asked the wizard next to him.

"No our son is starting year 3, we just moved here from Australia" replied the red haired man.

"Hi I'm Fran Rolland" his wife reached around him to shake Blaise's hand.

"Nice to meet you Fran, I'm Blaise and this is Hermione" he said indicating to her.

"Nice to meet you" added the brunette with a smile.

"So how long have you been married for" asked Fran.

Blaise looked at Hermione. She could feel Cho's eyes looking at her, waiting for either of them to give any sort of answer.

"We aren't married" replied Blaise with a polite smile.

"Hey, aren't you the model, we saw you on TV the other night" Fran's husband asked.

Cho sent Hermione an encouraging look.

"Yes I am a model" she replied politely before returning to her food.

Blaise saw Fran's husband whisper something to his wife, which made her quickly glance at Hermione. He didn't like that one bit, but decided to keep quiet…for now.

"Are you okay?" he asked Hermione in a whisper.

"Yes I'm fine" she replied with a small smile.

When the new parents afternoon lunch, they said bye to Cho and Zach. They would see them again on the first day of school.

"Thank you for taking a day off for today" Hermione told him.

"Oh, that's fine, anything for our daughter" he grinned at her.

_Damn his sexy grin_ Hermione thought to herself

"What's the time?" Blaise asked as they drove out of the school's carpark.

Hermione broke out of her though and glanced at her watch. "Just after 3pm, why?"

"Oh I need your help with something" he said quietly.

"Really? What might this 'something' be?" asked him raising her eyebrows.

"I bought a DVD player and I haven't been able to connect it to the TV" he said, avoiding looking at her.

"Why did you buy one?" she asked him in wonder

"So Ally could watch movies when she comes over" he replied.

"That's very thoughtful of you Blaise" she smiled at him. She resisted the urge to pat him on his knee.

"Yeah….so will you help me connect the thing?" he asked.

"Yes I will, plus I get to see your house…..finally" she smirked.

After she connected the DVD player to the TV, Blaise asked if she would like a tour of the house.

"Sure….let me just take off my shoes" she smiled.

She slipped off her shoes and followed him.

"This the Kitchen and dining room"

"I remember the first time you used the toaster, you totally put me off burnt toast" she teased him.

"Oh can we not bring that up again please" he told her

"Sure sorry"

"Well this is the Laundry and the guest bathroom is just there and that's that" he finished off.

"Don't I get to see upstairs?" she asked him curiously.

"Would you like to?"

"Of course, you said a tour of house and the bottom level is not the _whole _house, is it?" she asked him.

"Right, well let me show your upstairs then" he said as he started to ascend the stairs.

After he had shown her the upstairs bathroom, he wasn't sure what to do or say next.

"Blaise" Hermione said quietly.

"Yes?"

But instead of responding, Hermione looked at his eyes then his lips, then his eyes again and finally his lips. She leaned in and brushed her lips to his, she broke apart and looked into his eyes before leaning in again.

She worked her hands up to and around his neck as he worked his arms around her waist.

Blaise guided them to the nearest wall and pinned her against it, never leaving her mouth….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Leave me a review guys...thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

He lifted Hermione and stepped in between her legs, this movement caused her dress to slide up her legs, exposing her sun-kissed and well-toned thighs. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him.

_Thank god I took my shoes off earlier_ she thought as he massaged slide his tongue against hers.

She moaned against her mouth, just as she had done the last time they kissed. But this time he didn't break the kiss.

Blaise dragged his lips from hers and trailed them along her jawline.

"Blaise….." she breathed ever so quietly.

"Mmm?"

"What do you want to happen?"

He stopped kissing her and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I want you Mia"

"And this isn't just because you saw me in Lingerie on Saturday night?" she asked him coyly.

"Heck no! don't get me wrong you looked fucking amazing that night, but there so many other reasons why I want you"

"Oh?"

Blaise leaned in against her neck before replying

"You're gorgeous" _kiss "_you're an amazing mother to our daughter" _kiss _"you're strong" _kiss "_you're sexily intelligent" _kiss_

"Sexily intelligent?" she laughed.

"What? It's true!"

She blushed as he leaned in, capturing her lips again.

He started placing delicate kisses down her neck.

"Blaise?" she choked out as he reached her collarbone.

"Yes Mia?" he asked as he started licking throat lightly.

"Can we move this to your bed?" she managed to say through the rising euphoria she was experiencing.

"Anything you want my darling" he smirked. He took a few steps back and removed his tie as Hermione stepped away from the wall and walked over to his door.

"Only you" she purred before walking into the bedroom.

Blaise growled as he followed her in.

When he walked in however, he stopped in his tracks.

Hermione had unzipped her dress and let it fall and pool around her fee. She stood there her lacy black bra and underwear.

Blaise started to unbutton his shirt.

"Let me" she said coyly as she stepped out of her dressed walked over to him and started unbuttoning his shirt. As she did so, she was placing kisses down his neck. He placed his hands on her hips and slowly moved them to her lower back and to the top of her bum.

Blaise was about to kiss her when they both heard a sound coming from downstairs.

"What's that?" he asked.

Hermione sighed "That's my phone"

"Ignore it" he mumbled kissing her cheek and dragging his lips to her mouth.

"Blaise what if it's Daphne about Ally? " she asked.

"Oh right, it could be" he resigned looking at her.

She stared at him indicating the fact she was in her bra and undies.

"What?" he asked.

"I can't go downstairs in my underwear Blaise" she cried.

"Why not?" he pouted.

Hermione crossed her arms and gave a look that said 'Are you freaking kidding me?'

"Fine" he relented and grabbed his wand out of his back pocket and _Accioed _her phone from downstairs.

"Thanks" she told him before answering.

Sure enough it was Daphne calling.

HG: "Hello."

DW: "Hey, I thought you'd never answer, too busy getting it on with Blaise were you?" the blond witch asked coyly.

HG laughed "No Blaise and I are just having coffee"

She caught the look on Blaise's face; he looked like he could break out in laughter at any moment

HG: "What's up? Is Ally okay?"

DW: "Yes she's fine, I'm about to give Adam his dinner, can Ally eat as well?"

HG: "What time is it?" she asked glancing at her watch.

DW: "It's nearly 5:30pm, Ron just got home from work"

HG: "Yeah sure, that would be great, if Ally can eat as well, we'll be come by and pick her up soon"

DW: "Oh don't hurry, spend all the time you can together" she told Hermione smugly, before ending the call.

Hermione tossed her phone onto the bed and sighed.

Blaise walked over and wrapped his arms around her and starting kissing her neck.

"Blaise, we can't…." she whispered.

"Sure we can"

"We can't…I told Daph we'd pick up Ally soon, if we have sex we'll get late and she'll catch on why we were late"

Blaise looked at her.

"She may not have been in Ravenclaw, but Daph is pretty smart for a Slytherin"

"Hey!" he cried.

"You are too" she said with a giggle and kissed his cheek.

She walked over to wear her dress lay on the floor and began to get dressed.

"Hermione, will this umm happen again? do you think?" he asked hopefully as he too started to get dressed.

She picked her phone off the bed "I think it will" she smiled before leaving the bedroom and going downstairs.

Blaise ran his hand through his hair before pocketing his wand and following her.

They hoped in his car and he drove to Daphne and Ron's home.

"Hey guys come in" Ron said greeting them at the door.

They walked into the living room where Cynthia was crawling over to where a stuffed dinosaur lay.

"Oh she's crawling" Hermione cooed.

"Yeah just started a week or two ago" he told them.

"Daddy! Mummy!" cried Ally as she ran over to her parents.

"Hey baby, did you have fun?" Hermione asked her daughter as she crouched down to her level.

"I did mummy, Aunt Daphne showed me how to feed the fish" she told her.

"That's so cool. Were they hungry darling?" Blaise asked her.

"Yes! So what did you do?" she asked both her parents.

They looked at each other.

"We went and saw your new school, then we had lunch there and then mummy and I went for coffee" Blaise answered smoothly.

"Will you come shopping my school stuff daddy?" Ally asked her father.

"When are you going?" he asked Hermione.

"Saturday morning" she told him.

"Sure!" Blaise smiled at his daughter.

Daphne then walked into the room and looked over both Hermione and Blaise, and tried to work out what exactly they had done after the new parent's lunch.

She smiled at them sweetly.

"So meet anyone interesting at the school?"

"Yeah we ran into Cho and Zach, remember them?"

"Yes, we were at the wedding" Daphne told Hermione.

"Really? Blaise said he was there too, just exactly how did they get together?" the brunette asked.

"That's not something we can say in front of little children" Blaise told her quietly.

_Oh _Hermione realised in her head.

"What do you say we get you home?" Blaise asked Ally.

She nodded.

"Say thank you and bye to Uncle Ron and Aunt Daphne" Hermione told her as the trio headed for the door.

"Bye" Ally waved to them as she took her mother's hand and walked outside to Blaise's car.

Once Ally was strapped Blaise got into the driver's seat and started to drive back to Hermione's.

"Daddy?"

"Yes darling?"

"Why don't you live with mummy and me?" Ally asked from the back seat.

Both parents looked at each other.

"Well baby, I live close to where I work and daddy lives to close to where he works" Hermione told her.

"But why can't you just drive to work just like now?" the little girl asked.

"She sure has your intelligence" Blaise told her Hermione quietly as he drove along.

"Because sometimes parents don't live together" her mother told her.

"Really?" asked Ally.

"Yes really darling" her father told her.

"But, but you don't hate daddy do you mummy?"

"No darling, I like daddy"

"Daddy?"

"And yes I like mummy too" Blaise said answering the silent question.

"Good"

The wizard pulled in the driveway and the trio got out of the car.

Hermione opened the front door and they entered.

"You need to have a bath baby, before bed" she told Ally.

"Really?"

"Yes really" she laughed.

"Okay" the little girl sighed and walked to her room.

"Where's she going, bathroom?" Blaise asked.

"No, I'm trying to get her used to picking her own clothes, so she's goes in selects her underwear and pyjamas in this instance and meets me in the bathroom"

"She's five Hermione"

"So?" asked the brunette as she removed her shoes and sent them to her bedroom with flick of her wand.

"You tell for sure that you're a model" he joked.

"Well I don't hear you complaining" she smirked.

"And I never will my dear" he said.

"Mummy?" they heard Ally call out from down the hallway.

"Coming darling" she called back.

"You go give her a bath and I will cook us some dinner" Blaise told her.

"But you don't know where anything is" she responded.

"And I can work it out Hermione" he said raising his eyebrows.

"Fine, but please don't burn the kitchen down" she said, walking down to the bathroom.

"I can't make any promises" he joked back.

Hermione gave Ally her bath while Blaise cooked dinner for them both.

The little girl walked into the kitchen dressed in her robe.

"Did you cook daddy?" she asked.

"I did for mummy and I" he did, looking up to smile at Hermione.

"I promised Ally some dessert" she told him.

"I want ice cream" she told her mother.

Hermione smiled, before going to fetch ice cream out of the freezer.

Blaise dinner for them both as Ally sat at the table with them, enjoying her ice cream.

"This is delicious" Hermione told him.

_Just like you,_ the wizard thought to himself.

* * *

><p>AN: There you go guys, hope you liked it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

On Saturday morning, Blaise came over for breakfast. After Ally finished off her cereal, she went to get changed. Hermione was washing up the breakfast dishes, when Blaise came and stood behind her.

"Yes?" she asked with some amusement in her voice.

"Just picturing you out of these jeans and t-shirt" he whispered in her ear.

"Blaise, Ally could walk in at any moment" Hermione scolded him.

"So?" he joking, spinning her around so she was facing him.

She slapped his arm lightly.

"Later?" Blaise asked hopeful that they could get some time alone as the day went on.

"If we are lucky and you behave" Hermione told him as she went to check on Ally.

Hermione walked into her daughter's room and was met by the little girl sulking on her bed.

"Oh baby, what's wrong?" she asked rushing to comfort Ally.

"Mummy, I don't want to go to school" she cried.

Hermione looked up and saw Blaise walk into the room. He wore a concerned expression on his face.

"Why baby?" she asked sitting on the bed and pulling her daughter onto her lap.

"B-because, I won't know anyone and I'll miss you" she sobbed in Hermione's shoulder, as she rubbed her back. Blaise too sat down on the bed

"Oh honey, mummy and daddy will know you'll make friends at school, and you'll be having too much fun to miss us" Hermione told her.

"No I won't" the little girl pouted with tears still trickling down her face.

"It's true" Blaise said lifting up the little girls chin.

"Really, school is fun?" Ally asked curiously.

"It's lots of fun" Hermione told her. Blaise snorted. She sent him a look that said '_You are not helping_'.

"So shall we get going to buy your school things?" the wizard asked.

"Yes daddy" Ally replied.

"C'mon, lets go see Aunty Pansy" Hermione told her daughter.

"Really, we're going to Gladrags?" Blaise asked.

The brunette nodded "Yes I spoke to her on Thursday, she said she has the school uniform for the Academy"

"Right, along as she has her Hormones under ontrol, she's bad enough when she's not pregnant" said Blaise.

Hermione slapped him, and looked around making sure Allison was out of the room. Thankfully she wasn't.

"Ouch woman" cried Blaise rubbing where she had hit him.

"Don't say things like that, you never know what Ally can pick up" she told him quietly before leaving the room.

Hermione tied her hair around her wand as Blaise tied the laces on Ally's shoes.

"You know darling, perhaps you should learn to tie your own shoes" Blaise told his daughter.

"Oh daddy, I've know how to tie my shoes since I was four" she laughed at him.

Blaise was surprised and looked at Hermione for some kind of support.

"Well you did offer" she laughed as she placed her mobile into her handbag.

He looked at his daughter, who nodded and shrugged.

He couldn't believe he had been duped by his own daughter.

"She gets her dupiness from you" he whispered to Hermione as they made their way to the fireplace to travel to Hogsmeade.

"Dupiness is not a word Blaise" Hermione told him as they stepped out of the fireplace at Gladrags.

But Blaise didn't have time to reply before Pansy came rushing over.

"Oh Hello! So lovely to see you guys!" she said coming to hug the three.

Ally looked at her mother with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione bit back a smile. She knew that was a trademark facial expression for Blaise.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked her.

"I'll tell you later" she mumbled in response.

"So are you ready to get your uniform?" Pansy asked the young girl.

"I didn't know you did school uniforms too?" Blaise asked her.

"Yeah just started about three years ago, a few kids live in Hogsmeade, so why would I miss the opportunity" she smiled back, before leading them over to the uniform section of her store.

Ally tried on a dark blue tunic dress with a light blue blouse; she came out to show her dad.

"Wow, you look great darling" Blaise told his daughter.

He and Hermione who was standing behind Ally shared a quick smile before the brunette ushered their daughter back into the change rooms. The smile didn't go unnoticed by Pansy, who made a beeline for her husband who was manning the register on the weekend before he had to return to Hogwarts before term started.

"Did you see that?" Pansy asked Neville.

"See what love?"

"That little smile Blaise just gave Hermione" she whispered back.

"No sorry love, what kind of smile was it?" he asked.

"The smile you give someone when you are hiding something" she said giving him a knowing look.

"What…..oh, you don't think?" he asked looking at the couple who looking school jumpers.

"I don't know, but it's something" Pansy told him before make her way over to them.

The trio finished their school shopping and stepped out into Hogsmeade.

"Mummy, can we go see Hogwarts?" Ally asked Hermione with hope.

"Not yet darling, we'll go see it some other time, how about for now we go have lunch?" suggested Blaise gazing down at the little girl.

Ally sighed "Okay"

Her parents smiled at each other before they headed off to The Three Broomsticks.

They entered and the trio sat down at a booth.

"Well hello there" came a female's voice.

Hermione looked up "Angelina! Hello" she jumped up to hug the other witch.

"I've been well and you? You look gorgeous!"

"Oh thanks" Hermione replied blushing a little.

"Hello Blaise, nice to see you'" Aneglina smiled at the wizard.

"Hello…nice to see you as well Mrs Weasley" he winked back.

Angelina then bent down to Ally's level.

"And you must be Allison" she smiled at her.

The little girl nodded back shyly.

"Ally darling, I know you have a voice" Blaise prompted her.

"Hello" Ally said the Angelina quietly.

"You know Uncle Ron….well Mrs Weasley is married to his older brother" Hermione explained to her daughter as she sat down again.

"So are you starting school soon?" Angelina asked the little girl.

"Yeah …..soon" Ally smiled back.

"Well that will be lots of fun" Angelina smiled back sweetly.

"Guys, I have to go, I'm sure George is busy with customers at the shop" she added looking at the adults.

"Alright, we should catch up properly, say hello to George from us" Added Hermione as the other witch left.

"I haven't seen her in so long" Hermione said turning back to Blaise and their daughter.

"Mummy…..Daddy?" Ally piped up.

"Yes darling?" asked Blaise.

"Are you two ever going to get married?" she asked innocently.

Unfortunately or fortunately for Blaise and Hermione at that exact moment Madame Rosmerta came over to take their orders. She looked at them both with her eyebrows raised.

"Well aren't you going to answer the little lady?" she asked them both.

"Not now Rosmerta" growled Hermione.

Blaise looked over at her and winked.

"Relax Hermione, so what would all you like to eat?" she asked the trio.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Gladrag's Pansy was calling Ginny.<p>

P: "Hey Ginny, so Hermione and Blaise came in this morning?

G: "Oh did they, Ally must be looking forward to it"

P: "I'm sure she is, but that's not why I called you"

G: "Go…on…"

P: "Well I was watching Hermione and Blaise and think something is going on"

G: "What kind of something?"

P: "Like they are dating or something"

Pansy saw her husband roll his eyes at her. She glared back at him.

G: "Really?" she asked in disbelief.

P: "Yes, do you thin we should or say something?" she asked in hope.

G: "No…I think we'll let them tell us in their own time, they have too much history, they will work it out"

P: "I guess you're right….listen I've got to go…speak soon"

G: "Bye Pans….talk soon"

Pansy ended the call and placed her mobile on the counter.

Neville came up behind her and place his arms around her middle.

"I love you so much…..even your meddling ways"

Pansy laughed "I love you too" she replied.

* * *

><p>After lunch they went back to Hermione's house.<p>

"Mummy, can I watch a DVD?" Ally asked politely as they stood in the hallway.

"Sure, go pick one out and I'll set it up for you" she said and watched the little girl run into the lounge room.

"Daddy are you staying?" they heard Ally yell from the other room.

Blaise looked at Hermione, she smiled coyly back at her. He smirked.

"Sure darling" he called back to Ally.

"That's great…Mummy, I found a DVD"

Hermione laughed "I'll be right back" she told Blaise.

Hermione set up the DVD, Ally sat on the lounge and got ready to watch Beauty and the Beast.

"Thanks mummy" she smiled as Hermione left the room.

"You're welcome darling" Hermione said kissing her daughter's head before leaving the room.

She found Blaise in the downstairs study.

"There you are, found something interesting" she asked him smiling, noticing he was reading the cover jacket of a book.

"Yeah….so what DVD has our daughter occupied?" he asked placing the book back on the shelf.

"Beauty and the beast"

"Ah a great Disney movie" Blaise replied approaching Hermione.

"It sure is" Hermione replied biting her lip and looking nervously at the wizard.

"Hermione don't bite your lip" he told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because then I'll have to do this" he said.

But before Hermione could ask anything further, Blaise pushed her against the nearest wall. He pressed his lips to her. Their tongues battled for dominance.

"We can't do this with Ally in the other room" Hermione said after they broke apart.

"Sure we can" Blaise replied as he pulled out his wand and placed a locking and silencing charm on the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Hermione woke up but didn't open her eyes. She pulled her left arm from under the other person's arm and stretched as she finally opened her eyes. She felt the man's arm tighten around her naked waist. She smiled and looked over at Blaise, who was badly hiding his smile. She reached over and ran her hand lightly through his hair.

"Morning bella" he mumbled opening one eye at a time. He hadn't called her Bella in so long.

"Morning" she smiled back.

He pulled her closer and kissed her lightly on the cheek before kissing her and swirling his tongue down her neck. This caused Hermione to moan. She hoped the silencing charm they had placed last night was still in place on the bedroom.

Blaise moved his lips to her breasts, swirling his tongue around her left nipple. Before he could move over to the right one, they heard Ally calling from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Mummy…are you awake? The little girl called out from the other side of the door.

Blaise sighed and rolled over onto his back.

"Thank you for last night, it was…wonderful" she smiled at him. Last night after putting Ally to bed, Hermione sent a text message to Blaise, asking if he wanted to come over, not less than 10 minutes later he apparated into her dining room and dragged her to the bedroom. Over the past two weeks, since they had shagged in Hermione's study, they had both wanted to do it again and last night had presented the perfect opportunity.

"You have to leave" Hermione whispered to the Wizard, before she got up from the bed and pulled on her underwear and a nightdress.

"I know, so you can get Ally ready for her first day of school and I have to pretend to meet you there" Blaise replied using air quotes for the last part.

"Well you didn't have to come over last night" Hermione said.

"Yes, but think about all the fun you would have missed out on" smirked the wizard.

"Well…..there is that" thought Hermione aloud.

"I better go" commented Blaise and he pulled on his pants and buttoned up his shirt.

"Yes, I'll see you soon" she said kissing him, before leaving the room.

Hermione opened the door to find her daughter pacing past her bedroom. She had obviously grown impatient waiting for her mother to come out.

"Now there's my big girl, are you ready for you first day at school?" Hermione smiled down at Ally.

As Ally nodded, they heard the noise of someone apparating.

"Mummy what was that sound?"

"Ah…must have been something outside" Hermione lied easily.

Ally shrugged it off.

"Shall we have breakfast then?" Hermione asked her daughter.

"Yes please" Ally replied before walking very quickly in towards their kitchen.

As she ate her cereal, the girl asked her mother "Mummy, do you miss daddy?"

Hermione happened to be drinking coffee at the time and nearly choked on it.

"What do you mean darling?" she asked her daughter.

"Well, he doesn't live here, so do you miss him,? I miss him" replied the little girl.

Hermione's heart broke upon hearing that her daughter missed her father. She knew instantly it wasn't fair for her and Blaise to keep their relationship a secret, especially from their child.

"Yes darling, I do miss him, but it's different from how you miss daddy"

"Oh" replied Ally, as she finished off her breakfast and hoped off her the chair.

"Can I get dressed for school now?"

Hermione smiled at her "Sure you can darling, go brush your teeth and do it properly"

Ally ran off in the direction of the bathroom.

The older witch waved her wand and the breakfast dishes set about to wash themselves.

Hermione walked into the bathroom to find Ally rinsing out her mouth.

"Are your teeth clean Allison?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yes mummy….see" replied her daughter showing her mother her teeth.

Hermione bent down to inspect Ally's teeth.

"Looks great to me darling, now let's got get your uniform on"

Hermione dressed Ally in her tunic dress and white blouse, and a dark grey cardigan.

"Don't forget my ribbon mummy"

"I won't baby girl" she smiled back

While the boys wore ties to school, the girls wore dark blue ribbons.

Hermione tied the ribbon under the collar of Ally's blouse.

"You look so pretty darling, now to do your hair" she smiled down at her daughter.

After doing Ally's hair, Hermione went and got dressed herself.

She chose a beige blouse and black knee length skirt, she finished off her look with five inch patent black heels. She picked up her handbag and sunnies and went off to her lounge room where Ally was waiting.

"Mummy, can you please check I did my shoelaces correctly?" Ally asked Hermione.

Hermione crouched down and studied her daughter's shoes. "They look right to me darling, lets grab your bag and head off" she smiled at the girl.

Both mother and daughter got into the car and headed to school.

Hermione parked the car and got out and helped Allison out and carried her bag towards the class room. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar black Mercedes park next to her car. She smiled to herself and continued walking Allison towards her classroom.

"Where's daddy mummy? He said he would be here!" Ally pouted looking at her mother.

"I'm right here" came Blaise voiced as he jogged up to them. He was wearing black dress pants, a crisp white shirt and a silver and charcoal coloured stripped tie.

"Daddy you came" cried Ally as she ran up and hugged his legs.

"I wouldn't miss your first day at school Bella" he said bending down to kiss her cheek.

"I knew you wouldn't" Ally grinned up at her father.

"Sorry I'm late, I woke up late" Blaise said looking at Hermione with slight smirk.

Hermione snapped out of her trance "Well that's okay, you're here now that's what matters" she told him.

As they reached the classroom, Hermione felt herself tearing up. Padma came up to her.

"Ah that's normal for first time parents" said the principal, catching Hermione wiping away her tears.

The former Gryffindor chuckled "My mother warned this might happen"

After photos were taken it was time for Allison to head into the class.

"Be good and listen to your teach" Hermione told her daughter, kissing her on the cheek.

"And stay away from boys" added Blaise. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Bye mummy, bye daddy" waved Ally before entering her classroom.

"She'll be fine" Blaise said taking Hermione's hand.

Padma caught sight of this and smirked as she walked away.

"I know, I'm just scared for her" replied Hermione.

"If you weren't, I'd worry and send you to doctor to be checked over" he joked, letting go of her hand.

Hermione laughed and they both started walking back to their cars.

"So are you heading to the Ministry now?" she asked him.

Blaise nodded "Yeah, they know I'll be in late today

"So how are you going to spend the rest of your day?" Blaise asked her. "

"Oh I'm off to the Prophet" she replied happily.

"Going to see the Thomases?" he asked.

"In a way yes….but I actually got a job there also" she replied with a little smirk on her face.

"A writing job I presume? What will I be reading from you Miss Granger?" he asked her coyly, leaning in slightly.

"A fashion advice column" she replied, beaming at him.

"How very fitting for you" he replied standing back

"Oh most definitely…..so will you be coming around this afternoon after I pick up Ally from school?" Hermione asked the wizard.

"Sure, I'll try and get out of the office by 4:30pm, okay?" he asked her as he unlocked his car.

"Sounds good….see you then" Hermione replied kissing him on the cheek and getting into her car.

They both drove away to their respective workplaces.

That afternoon after picking Ally from her first day at school, Hermione drove them home.

"Mummy, is daddy coming to our house?" Ally asked from the backseat.

"Yes darling, and Grandma and Grandpa too"

"Yay!" cried the little girl happily.

Hermione chuckled to herself.

When they got home, she insisted that Ally change out of her school uniform, but her daughter wanted to stay in it until her grandparents arrived and saw her in it.

A little while later, Helen and Richard Granger arrived.

"Hi Grandma, I want to tell you about school" Ally said practically dragging her grandmother into the living room by the arm.

"And I want to hear about it, my dear" Helen replied, allowing her granddaughter to pull her along"

The door bell rang a little while later.

"You're early" Hermione said answering the door.

"Are you complaining?" Blaise asked raising her eyebrows.

"No" she replied shaking her head and smiling.

A little while as Ally entertained her grandparents, Hermione and Blaise prepared dinner. Even the Grangers thought the two of them were only friends.

"Blaise we need to talk about something" Hermione said, looking up from the vegetables she was chopping up.

"Oh dear this doesn't sound good"

"It's not that bad…I was hoping that we could tell Ally that you and I are seeing each other again" she told him nervously.

He walked over and kissed her forehead. "I've been thinking of the same thing" he assured her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Guys, I'm so very sorry I have been terribly slack in updating this story but here is the next chapter. I do hope you like!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Hermione was busy making coffee for herself when Ally wandered into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning Mummy" Ally greeted her, as she took a seat at the dining table.

"Morning baby, would you like some juice?" Hermione asked her.

Ally nodded in affirmation.

"I know what today is" Ally chimed in sing song voice.

Hermione, who had her back to her daughter smiled to herself. "What is today?" she asked Ally turning around and handing her a glass of juice.

"Its your birthday"the girl grinned up at her mother.

"Are you sure?" questioned Hermione.

"Oh yes we are sure" stated Blaise as he joined them in the kitchen

"When did you get here?" Hermione asked him sceptically.

"Ally let me in when you were in the bathroom" he told her.

Hermione nodded at his answer before pouring coffee for Blaise and herself.

"So I thought we could have lunch today, a little bit of shopping before we pick up this Terror from school?" Blaise asked Hermione before looking at his daughter.

"Daddy! Don't lie, I'm not bad, you are!" Ally stated with a pout.

"I have to agree with you there dear, your father is rather troublesome" Hermione smirked looking at Blaise, who trying very badly to hide his scowl though he was most likely smirking on the inside.

Blaise merely wiggled his eyebrows at Hermione before pulling out cereal for Ally as well as the milk from the fridge.

Hermione rolled her eyes and prepared breakfast for her daughter and placed it on the dining table before going to change.

In the meantime, Blaise quickly pulled out gifts from his jacket pocket, which was draped on the couch and enlarged them and placed them on the table for Hermione to open when she returned.

When she did return in jeans and a long sleeve blue top, she looked at gifts on the table then at Blaise who was simply smiling, then at Ally who grinning as she ate her breakfast.

Hermione looked between father and daughter, narrowing her eyes trying to work out what they were planning. She knew Blaise too well to not believe he didn't have something up his sleeve. She then looked at the table and her eyes grew wide. "This for me?" she asked them both. Ally simply nodded her head with a full mouth of food. Blaise on the other hand, took a seat next to his daughter and leant forward in his seat. "Why don't you open one of them and find out?" he suggested with his trademark smirk. Which hadn't changed in Hermione's eyes, from when she left all those years ago to when she come back now.

She tore the wrapping paper off the first box and smiled . "I do need a new wand servicing kit, thank you" she smiled at both father and daughter. Setting the first gift aside she picked up the second one which was in a rather extravagant envelope. Upon seeing what was inside, she grinned. It was a voucher for the top day spa in the area. "Do you like it, mummy?" Ally asked. "Of course I do baby" Hermione replied. "Thank you both" she added smiling brightly at Blaise.

"That voucher is for you to use at any time" the wizard informed Hermione.

She nodded in understanding and put it to one side. "So missy, should we get you ready for school?" she asked her daughter.

After contemplating her answer for a moment, she relented there was no point in arguing against it, Ally hope down from the chair and made her way to her room.

"Well I'm glad she didn't put up fight today" Hermione commented as she got up from the table and picked up her daughter's breakfast things from the table and carried them over to the sink.

"Maybe she decided to be nice to her mum on her birthday" Blaise shrugged smiling as he came to stand next to her.

"You didn't bribe her did you? Promise her some fancy new toy for being nice today, did you?" she asked she started to wash up.

"C'mon does that sound like me?" he asked her, arching his brow, as he edge closer to her.

"It's exactly something you would do Zabini" Hermione shook her head at him before going to see how Ally was going in getting ready for school.

A little while later they were all in Blaise's car to drop Ally to school. " Daddy are you going to work today?" the little girl asked from the backseat. Her father looked at Hermione before answering. "No darling, I'm not working today" he replied as he pulled into the carpark of the school.

Once Ally was in school and both her parents were back in the car, Hermione turned to Blaise as they came to a stop at some traffic lights. "Why aren't you at work today? …..just because its my birthday doesn't mean you have to not show up the ministry" she told him with a pointed look.

"Oh Hermione darling, I thought you'd be happy with me taking you shopping this morning" he pouted at her pretending to be offended as they drove through the intersection since the lights had changed to green.

"Shopping? Me?" she asked in shock as she looked out the window for a second before looking back at him, blushing slightly.

"Why are you blushing, bella?"

"I was just thinking that we could have had so many moments like this if…..if…..I hadn't been so brash and left all those years ago" she replied looking out the window again.

Reaching across from his side, Blaise took her hand in his, he looked at her for a second before looking at the road ahead again. "Hermione, listen, can we not discuss today, please? What matters now is that you're back and Ally is in our lives"

She nodded in understanding looking at him.

He could tell she was ashamed of her actions but he hadn't yet told her that he did understand why she had left all those years without a single word. He just wished she had told him what had been going on back then. He had been worried for her safety for all those years, little had he known he should have been worrying for his daughter's safety too.

In the late afternoon after morning of spending money on Hermione, Blaise took her to a little eatery in Soho for lunch, they sat together and probably looked like any other normal couple on a date but little did other people know that the story of Hermione and Blaise was much more complex than that.

Soon enough it was the end of the school day for Alison, her parents parked the car and were on their way into the school to pick her up from outside her classroom when they saw her standing outside already with Padma next to her.

Hermione quickened in her pace, hoping everything was okay. "Padma, Ally sweetheart, is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine Hermione" Padma reassured her.

"Then how come you're out here?" Blaise asked as he came to stand next to his girlfriend. "Not that we don't mind seeing you but its just a little unexpected"

"I was just here to catch Hermione to wish her a Happy Birthday!" Padma smiled brightly, finally explaining what she was doing outside their daughter's classroom

"Oh! Well thank you" Hermione recovered as she went to hug the former Ravenclaw.

"See mummy, you don't need to worry" Ally said, finally speaking after she had watched the adults interact, which was all very confusing to her.

"Your mother just worries darling" Blaise told his daughter with a slight wink.

"Well she shouldn't I'm fine" Ally replied defiantly (though with a hint of smile) as she walked around them and headed for where she assumed they had parked the car.

"There's no doubting who her mother is following that" said Padma with a smirk as she eyed the other witch.

"First you wish my happy birthday then you tease me, you sure you're fit to be a principal?" smirked Hermione in return.

"Okay, okay ladies, why don't we finish this for today, come on Hermione" Blaise interjected as he took her by the crook of her elbow and guided her to follow their daughter.

Padma laughed and waved bye to them before she returned to her office.

Once they had arrived home, Hermione and Blaise took all their shopping into the house. "You guys did so much shopping" their daughter commented as she looked into some of the bags.

"On one's birthday it's only right they should get spoilt" stated the wizard.

"So….." trailed off the young girl.

"Blaise…"Hermione warned him, though not fully serious. She knew exactly where this was going and she wasn't sure if she exactly liked it or not. He merely looked at her and waved off her warning, he knew what he wanted to do on his daughter's next birthday. After so long he felt he should be able to spoil her whenever he wanted.

"On my birthday I get whatever I want?" the young girl asked her father. Blaise nodded with a smug smile on his features.

"Now you've started it" Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"Oh hush, love" he whispered in her ear as he walked past her on his way to where his phone was on the kitchen counter.

"Who wants pizza for dinner?" he asked from the other room.

"ME!" Ally yelled back as she raced to where her father was.

Hermione shook her head at their antics as she followed her daughter.

* * *

><p>AN: As always a review is always appreciated.

You can also RP on insurrectionhprp . proboards . com with ME! send me a PM if you have any questions


End file.
